Entre deux mondes
by Iyallis
Summary: UA- Il y eut un cri dans la nuit, au milieu d'une lueur rougeâtre, et soudain, ils disparurent. Leurs noms furent appelés des jours durant, mais peine perdue. Shikamaru et Sakura n'étaient plus de ce monde. SASU/SAKU PARTIELLEMENT SCHOOL FICTION
1. ONE

**Ne vous indignez pas tout de suite quant à la situation d'énonciation, elle suit une logique précise. ;)**

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant il est évident que le scénario et chacun des mots mis bout à bout pour la rédiger viennent de mes petites mains._

* * *

**One :**  
« _Qui comprend l'humanité recherche la solitude._ »

* * *

Un souffle de vent fit bruisser les feuilles des arbres de la forêt dense, et une paire d'yeux attentifs discerna la branche suivante sur laquelle se poser. La vitesse des cinq silhouettes dans l'obscurité augmenta encore. Un masque sur le visage, les deux têtes du convoi échangèrent quelques signes, et la plus petite des deux siffla doucement entre ses lèvres. Les trois derrière ralentirent, et se rangèrent devant la plus grande, alors que l'autre s'éloignait un instant dans une autre direction.

L'homme en tenue d'anbu du village caché de Konoha leva un bras, main à plat, et s'arrêta quelques arbres plus loin, sur ses gardes.

— Nous allons nous reposer ici un instant, nous approchons. Notre éclaireur ne tardera pas à revenir, mais nous sommes tout près.

Les trois ninjas derrière lui acquiescèrent, et sur un signe du chef, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux yeux nacrés forma quelques signes de ses deux mains, et dirigea son regard tout autour d'eux. Elle utilisait une technique héréditaire du clan Hyûga dont elle était l'héritière : le Byakugan.

— Rien à signaler.

Aucun des trois jounins de l'équipe de cinq ne savait qui se cachait sous les masques de leurs chefs, mais accordaient une confiance absolue à ces deux silhouettes dans l'ombre qui se battaient pour le village qui leur était cher. La première des deux leur semblait familière à la voix, dans sa façon de se mouvoir, tandis que la seconde ne prononçait jamais un seul mot, une capuche noire fine accrochée au faciès de porcelaine qui recouvrait son visage. Elle était plus mystérieuse que la première, mais sûrement plus douée pour se battre que celle-ci. Après tout, elle avait déjà eu le temps de faire ses preuves en six jours de voyage.

— Lord ne va pas tarder à revenir, sustentez-vous en attendant.

Comme souvent, les sens en alerte, le chef anbu s'appuya contre un arbre, les yeux fermés. Les trois autres n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait que l'homme réfléchissait à la route à suivre ainsi qu'à la procédure.

Les jounins ne connaissaient pas leurs noms, les membres des services secrets étant toujours anonymes, et ne les appelaient que par leur nom de code : _Lord_ pour la plus petite silhouette et _As_ pour la seconde, celle qui les dirigeait. Les trois autres en revanche, étaient Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka et Hinata Hyûga, accompagnés d'un chien du clan Inuzuka, Akamaru.

Un nouveau sifflement fit relever les yeux aux trois ninjas qui buvaient ou étiraient leurs muscles fortement sollicités. Ils n'avaient pas senti le retour de Lord, contrairement à leur chef qui leur fit signe de se remettre sur leurs gardes.

— Rapport.

Lord forma à son tour plusieurs signes de ses deux mains, et le regard de One se brouilla un court instant avant qu'il n'acquiesce enfin. Il savait que son coéquipier anbu, le seul à connaître son identité avec l'Hokage qui dirigeait leur village ninja, ne voulait pas se dévoiler par sa voix.

— Nous nous remettons en route, d'ici une heure nous toucherons au but. Préservez au maximum vos forces pendant le trajet, nous ignorons ce qui nous attend.

Les jounins approuvèrent d'un signe de tête silencieux, et suivirent les silhouettes qui déjà reprenaient leur course. La plus petite des silhouettes de tête tourna les yeux vers l'autre, et décela dans ses yeux noirs cette déchirure qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Shikamaru Nara, chef anbu, souffrait chaque seconde d'une perte qui n'aurait jamais dû survenir.

De longs mois plus tôt, une missive était parvenue, signée de la main même du Kazekage du village caché du sable, Gaara No Sabaku. La dernière des trois sannins légendaires, à la tête de Konoha, avait immédiatement fait appeler dans son bureau le meilleur stratège de la nouvelle génération, un jeune homme flemmard, n'ayant même pas vingt ans, mais plus que prometteur. En haut d'une tour impersonnelle, face à la falaise où étaient sculptés les visages des defunts Hokages qui l'avaient précédé, Tsunade annonça à Shikamaru Nara le décès de Témari No Sabaku, sa fiancée.

Celui-ci avait eu une relation plus qu'étonnante pour un jeune adulte, mais qui l'était moins lorsque l'on connaissait les Nara. Il avait verrouillé son regard sur le dos de sa supérieure et s'était incliné respectueusement avant de disparaître soudain. Dieu seul sait ce dont les trois jours durant lesquels il avait disparu étaient faits. Dieu, et une jeune femme aux yeux verts.

Shikamaru, sous son masque, ploya une fois de plus sous le vide des yeux que les siens rencontrèrent. Des yeux verts aux cils rosés qu'il avait vus baignés de larmes plus d'une fois. Longtemps le jeune homme avait mal jugé Sakura Haruno. Trop faible. Trop fragile psychologiquement et physiquement pour être ninja, il n'avait découvert la vérité sur cette force de la nature que trois mois après la mort de sa blonde. Planquée sous un masque de fragilité, de medic-nin planqué dans son hôpital derrière les barrières du village, il avait découvert une anbu douée et au palmarès impressionnant. L'hôpital n'était qu'une couverture depuis que l'Hokage l'avait prise sous son aile. Comme si l'on pouvait être le disciple d'une femme aussi légendaire et rester faible. Comme si l'on pouvait être piétiné par la personne que l'on aimait de tout son cœur et rester indemne psychologiquement.

Les deux ninjas avaient perdu la personne qu'ils aimaient de toute leur âme, de tout leur être, mais Shikamaru préférait savoir Témari morte que dans un état d'esprit semblable à celui de Sasuke Uchiha.

Les yeux verts se détournèrent, et le vide perça la cime des feuillus, avant que la jeune femme n'accélère. Plus fine, son sexe était rendu indiscernable par un bandage écrasant sa poitrine. Elle semblait seulement un peu androgyne, c'est tout. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle plongea vers le bas, et tout le monde suivit. Les trois jounins se rendaient bien compte que contrairement aux titres des deux anbus, aucun d'eux ne se permettait réellement de donner des ordres à l'autre, et encore moins One.

— C'est ici.

Une clairière se dessina progressivement devant eux, et la rose diminua au maximum la signature de son chakra en s'engageant sur l'étendue verte. Shikamaru suivit, sachant qu'elle avait déjà sondé la zone, alors que conformément aux ordres, Kiba, Hinata et Ino montaient la garde, échangeant des chuchotements anxieux malgré l'ouïe développée de leurs coéquipiers.

Des ombres en pleine lumière, les deux anbus s'approchèrent de la stèle, tendus malgré eux à cause de l'absence de cachette à proximité, et s'empressèrent de remplir la mission pour laquelle ils étaient là. Sauf que brutalement, ils posèrent la main sur leur sabre en relevant la tête, et d'une main posée sur l'épaule de son ami, Sakura lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Malheureusement, la tension dans leurs muscles et le chakra disséminé dans leur corps réagît à la présence qu'ils discernaient. La force coulant en eux se renforça dans leurs yeux et cette simple utilisation de leurs canaux spirituels fit exploser l'air autour d'eux. Ils échangèrent un regard et s'approchèrent de la stèle blanche immaculée malgré les hurlements de leur instinct.

— Ça sent mauvais, One.

Sakura, qui avait parlé pour une fois, contourna la stèle et ouvrit de grands yeux.

— One, recule !

Son cri perça le silence, mais l'effleurement d'une feuille d'arbre portée par le vent, sur la pierre blanche fissura celle-ci. Une lueur rougeâtre émana de l'intérieur étonnamment creux de la stèle, et dans un éclat, les deux silhouettes se contractèrent sous la douleur. Une plainte correspondant à un hurlement bloqué dans leur gorge émana des anbus, attirant l'attention des jounins, et dans un bruit de tonnerre, une onde parcourut la clairière, s'arrêtant pile à sa lisière sans toucher les trois intrus. L'éclat rouge qui suivit en revanche, les projeta contre plusieurs arbres, et alors qu'ils s'évanouissaient sous l'impact d'une force inouïe, les deux ninjas un peu plus loin disparurent. Eux, et la signature de leur chakra. Eux, et leur cri de douleur. Eux, et toute leur vie. Effacés, semblerait-il pour toujours.


	2. TWO

**Résumé : Il y eut un cri dans la nuit, au milieu d'une lueur rougeâtre, et soudain, ils disparurent. Leurs noms furent appelés des jours durant, mais peine perdue. Shikamaru et Sakura n'étaient plus de ce monde.**

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant il est évident que le scénario et chacun des mots mis bout à bout pour la rédiger viennent de mes petites mains._

* * *

**TWO : **

_« La liberté, durement acquise,_

_N'est autre qu'un exil déguisé. »_

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha songea, en regardant les hommes sous ses ordres travailler, que les héritages familiaux avaient parfois du bon, particulièrement lorsque l'on apprenait à aimer son métier. Capitaine du centre départemental de la police, l'_open space _sous ses yeux était le cœur des opérations, et il dirigeait tout d'une main de maître, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui. Son café en main, un sourire quasiment imperceptible étira le coin de ses lèvres. L'homme aux yeux noirs se détourna, un dossier à la main, pour échanger quelques mots avec l'un de ses collaborateurs, Shikaku Nara, lorsque soudain, les vitres du bâtiment explosèrent.

Les hommes de Fugaku se relevèrent immédiatement, la main sur le holster, les sens en alerte. Leur posture était tendue et la poussière en suspension, masquant une partie de la scène ne les aidait pas à se détendre. Progressivement, celle-ci commença à retomber, dévoilant des débris de verre, les armatures des fenêtres brisées sur le sol, et deux silhouettes fines. La première était, semblait-il, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, à la musculature discrète et au tatouage abstrait sur le bras. La seconde quant à elle, était une jeune femme aux cheveux roses étonnamment pâle, et à la silhouette agréable à regarder. Ils avaient le même tatouage tous les deux, et surtout, ils étaient couverts de cicatrices visibles à cause de leur tenue. Le garçon était en caleçon, et la jeune fille en culotte, un bandage serré autour de sa poitrine comme pour l'écraser.

— Bon sang, quelle entrée ! lâcha un des hommes.

Pour le coup, Fugaku songea qu'il se serait bien passé d'avoir un pan de son mur explosé on ne savait comment par deux gosses. Il soupira, de soulagement et d'inquiétude en même temps, et tourna la tête vers Shikaku pour s'assurer que celui-ci n'avait rien. Sauf que l'homme près de lui avait les yeux rivés sur la silhouette brune, comme en état de choc.

— Shikaku ?

L'interpellé n'entendit même pas la voix de son ami près de lui. Il ne pouvait que contempler le jeune homme étendu sur le sol, des tessons de verre plantés sous la peau, d'innombrables cicatrices couturant son corps, et cet étrange tatouage sur son bras. C'était son fils… Mais comment était-ce possible ? Son fils avait disparu des années auparavant sans que l'on ne retrouve de lui ne serait-ce qu'une seule trace. Perdu entre incompréhension et joie sans nom, Shikaku s'élança vers son fils pour le serrer contre lui. Pourtant, quand il referma ses bras, ceux-ci ne rencontrèrent qu'un vide glaçant. Illusion ? Ce n'était pas ce que lui chuchotait la lame froide sur sa gorge.

L'homme releva la tête et croisa deux yeux d'un vert saisissant, un visage gracieux d'une froideur glaçante et un air sauvage, comme une mère animale protégeant son petit. La jeune femme tenait un sabre court contre la gorge du collaborateur de la police de Konoha. Le regard de cette fille analysait son faciès, détaillait son corps, et le jaugeait tout entier.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Shikaku tourna les yeux vers Fugaku, hésitant. Celui-ci s'approcha de la rose et braqua son arme sur sa tempe. Pour la première fois de leur vie pourtant, ils virent quelqu'un capable de ne pas trembler sous le canon d'un neuf millimètre.

— Vous, qui êtes-vous ? Vous venez de détruire un pan de mur du centre départemental de la police.

— Fugaku, intervint son ami. C'est mon fils.

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna la tête vers la silhouette immobile sur le sol. Ce jeune homme pouvait-il réellement être Shikamaru Nara, disparu il y a des années ? Sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour funeste où l'enfant avait comme simplement cessé d'exister.

— Vous ne pouvez être Shikaku Nara, coupa la rose. Shikaku Nara est mort.

Les deux adultes s'entreregardèrent. Mort ? Ils l'auraient pourtant su, s'il était mort, non ? Shikaku se recula prudemment de quelques centimètres pour se soustraire de l'emprise froide de la lame de la jeune femme. L'homme prit le parti de se relever, mains en évidence pour ne prendre aucun risque, et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux inconnus sur le lino du poste. La jeune fille était partiellement positionnée au-dessus du corps de son fils, comme pour empêcher quiconque de le toucher. Celui-ci ne semblait pas près de se réveiller, et maintenant qu'il observait attentivement son acolyte, il lui apparut que la rose serrait les dents, le corps luisant de sueur, comme si elle luttait. Comme si elle luttait contre elle-même, contre son corps, contre la fatalité.

— Votre nom, ordonna Fugaku.

— Jamais, cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Les deux hommes devaient reconnaître qu'ils avaient rarement vu plus tenace.

Et puis soudain, la jeune fille se crispa toute entière et leva son sabre dans un geste entre le désespoir et la détermination. Il y eut une détonation et l'arme blanche se planta dans le lino. La rose ferma les yeux et s'affaissa sur le sol, son corps comme un barrage au-dessus de celui du supposément Shikamaru.

— Êtes-vous devenu fou ?!

Shikaku et Fugaku levèrent les yeux vers le policier qui braquait encore son arme sur la rose. L'homme bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce que son chef lui retire de force son arme.

— Vous avez tiré sur une gamine à peine majeure qui n'a rien fait de répréhensible jusque-là !

— Je… Je croyais- Enfin elle…

L'homme s'interrompit, incapable de détacher son regard de la flaque de sang qui découlait de son acte. Et de la jeune fille.

— Je pensais qu'elle vous voulait du mal !

— Elle ne pouvait rien faire dans son état.

— Monsieur, elle était armée…

— Son arme était trop courte pour atteindre qui que ce soit. Vous assumerez les conséquences de vos actes. Vous avez de la chance que votre balle n'ait touché que son épaule.

Fugaku fit signe à son subordonné de lui rendre sa plaque pour lui faire signe qu'il était suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre et se tourna vers Shikaku, penché sur son fils. C'était bien lui. C'était son enfant disparu. Son enfant lui était revenu.

— Appelez une ambulance, ordonna l'Uchiha.

— C'est fait monsieur, se leva une femme.

L'homme ne lui accorda qu'un signe de tête et examina la victime de son agent. La blessure ne permettait pas de faire un garrot pour stopper l'écoulement de sang, mais il pouvait au moins réduire les dégâts. Il retira sa veste et la plaqua sur la peau nue de la jeune fille, empêchant ainsi une perte de sang trop importante. Une tonne de questions se bousculait dans son esprit.

Qui était cette fille ?

Pourquoi Shikamaru Nara avait-il disparu et comment ?

Où était-il durant toutes ces années ?

Et surtout, compte tenu des réflexes de la jeune fille et de leurs cicatrices, qu'avaient-ils vécu tous les deux ?

— Shikaku ? Fais en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas séparés jusqu'à leur réveil. J'appréhende grandement ce qu'il se passerait s'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

— Qu'ont-ils vécu Fugaku ?

L'homme haussa les épaules d'un air désolé. Il n'en savait rien. Et il doutait que les deux jeunes gens acceptent de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Fugaku pressa la blessure de l'inconnue jusqu'à l'arrivée des pompiers et laissa la suite à qui de droit.

— Je veux Kurosagi et Himura en poste à l'hôpital. Surveillez-les, et n'autorisez aucune visite tant que nous ne saurons pas qui est cette fille et ce qui leur est arrivé. Exécution.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent et s'équipèrent aussitôt pour suivre les ordres. Aussitôt les deux agents disparus dans le couloir, le commandant mit une de ses équipes sur la recherche de la personne qui accompagnait Shikamaru lors de son entrée pour le moins fracassante dans leurs locaux.

— Cherchez tous les cas de disparitions un peu particulières.

Il fallut aux agents plusieurs heures pour identifier la jeune fille :

_Sakura Haruno, dix-huit ans, disparue depuis dix ans, orpheline et sans famille._

— Elle a disparue en même temps que Shikamaru, énonça Shikaku.

— Apparemment, il y a quelque chose que personne n'a jamais creusé.

— Je la sens mal, cette histoire, Fugaku.

— Je sais. Moi aussi.


	3. THREE

**Résumé : Il y eut un cri dans la nuit, au milieu d'une lueur rougeâtre, et soudain, ils disparurent. Leurs noms furent appelés des jours durant, mais peine perdue. Shikamaru et Sakura n'étaient plus de ce monde.**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant il est évident que le scénario et chacun des mots mis bout à bout pour la rédiger viennent de mes petites mains._

* * *

**THREE : **

« L'esprit humain, au réveil de son ivresse,  
s'est étonné des excès où l'avaient emporté le fanatisme. »

— Voltaire.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Shikamaru Nara ne discerna qu'un plafond blanc immaculé et une odeur aseptisée auxquels il avait déjà eu affaire plusieurs fois auparavant. Sauf que cette fois, la situation était complètement différente et il le sut instantanément. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne sut d'abord pas quoi, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas où chercher. Tout en lui était tellement instinctif depuis plusieurs années que le ninja ne faisait plus attention aux faits qui lui étaient à présent familiers.

Pourtant, ce vide en lui ne pouvait pas mentir. C'était si puissant, si terrible qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était comme s'il n'était pas chez lui, qu'il n'était pas en sécurité dans ce lit, dans cet hôpital. Comme s'il était ailleurs, loin de Konoha et de ses compagnons. Seule la présence dans le couchage près du sien le rassurait. Il reconnaissait sans peine le chakra de sa meilleure amie, de son pilier. Sakura était à ses côtés et c'était suffisant pour calmer raisonnablement ses angoisses.

Dans un soupire concentré, le brun écarquilla les yeux en percevant le chakra fluctuant dans la pièce. Fluctuant. Le chakra était fluctuant. Comment pouvait-il être fluctuant ainsi alors que Sakura semblait être en bon état ? D'ailleurs comment pouvaient-ils tous les deux être à l'hôpital sans blessure majeure ? Ils étaient des soldats, des guerriers, et ils ne s'étaient pas épuisés durant leur mission, alors pourquoi ? Shikamaru se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Le chakra de son amie, la mission… tout lui revint instantanément. Il y avait eu une intense lueur rougeâtre et puis… et puis ce lit. Quand au chakra de Sakura, s'il le percevait si bien, ce n'était pas pour rien. Maintenant qu'il se concentrait, l'Anbu se rendit compte qu'il ne percevait _que_ le chakra de la jeune rose. Il n'y en avait pas d'autre autour d'eux.

— Shikamaru ? Shikamaru, comment te sens-tu ? Tu me reconnais ?

Le jeune adulte leva les yeux vers l'homme assis près de son lit, sur une chaise étrange. Son visage se ferma brusquement et il détailla la silhouette familière. Se déguiser en son père… quel affront ! Il avait suffisamment souffert des morts ces dernières années, entre Temari, son père et Asuma. N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Était-ce un plan cruel pour le tester ?

— Mon père est mort, monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas être lui, j'ai vu son corps. Inutile de me mentir.

Le ton était froid, mais l'homme ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Comme s'il se doutait de cette réaction.

— Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit cette jeune fille.

Shikaku désigna prudemment la jeune femme endormie dans le second lit. Après leur première rencontre, il se méfiait à vrai dire grandement d'elle et des réflexes dont elle semblait pouvoir faire preuve. Shikamaru plissa les yeux et banda ses muscles.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme déguisé en Nara soupira et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient cernés et près de lui, sur la table, trônaient plusieurs bouquets de fleurs. Trois étaient fanés, deux autres semblaient près de l'être, et un dernier paraissait flambant neuf.

— Que t'ont-ils fait ? Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu me crois mort, Shikamaru ?

Le jeune homme se remémora les morts, le sang et la guerre. Il se souvint de la douleur, des difficultés et des angoisses tenaces qui les tiraillaient tous. Ils se battaient pour la paix, pour leur village… et intérieurement, priaient tous pour ne pas mourir ce jour, pour vivre encore un peu. La rage de vaincre n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans leurs palais mentaux. Sauf peut-être dans celui de Naruto, évidemment. La rage de vivre primait dans la fumée crématoire et les attaques.

— Ils ont combattu notre rage de vivre, apparemment.

— Votre rage de vivre ? Ils vous ont battus ?

— Nous nous sommes battus. Tous autant que nous sommes, nous nous sommes battus pour ce en quoi nous croyions, pour la liberté.

— Vous retenaient-ils en otage tout ce temps ?

Leur discussion n'avançait pas. Les réponses se correspondaient comme si une vitre les séparait, comme s'ils avaient deux univers totalement différents.

— Fugaku t'a cherché, tu sais ? Il a dû abandonner lui aussi, mais il a fait tout son possible, je te le promets. Tes années de souffrance sont terminées mon fils.

— Nos vies sont marquées par les morts, monsieur. Par le sang, les morts et les combats. C'est la voie que nous avons choisie et Fugaku Uchiha est aussi mort que mon père.

Shikaku Nara haussa les sourcils, sincèrement surpris. Il parut cette fois réellement déstabilisé par la réponse de son fils unique.

— Nous ne sommes jamais morts et vous n'avez jamais choisi de voie ! Vous étiez trop jeunes lorsque vous avez été enlevés, toi et cette jeune fille. Shikamaru, je t'en prie, reviens à la raison et à la maison. Fugaku et moi ne sommes jamais morts, et j'ignore qui t'a fait croire le contraire, mais c'est bien moi !

Désespéré, l'homme s'approcha de son fils et s'assit sur le rebord du lit blanc. La détresse brillait d'autant d'éclat que l'intelligence dans ses prunelles sombres. L'odeur que perçut le jeune adulte perturba ce dernier, la chaleur de la main rugueuse qui trouva la sienne le fit tressaillir, et les aspérités du visage masculin devant le sien acheva de le convaincre. Personne n'aurait pu connaître son père suffisamment bien pour le copier à ce point, pour le copier si bien. Si la nécromancie avait été d'actualité, la vie qui luisait dans ses orbes noires n'aurait pas pu être aussi effective et l'odeur n'aurait jamais été aussi identique à celle de son paternel. Comme un jeune enfant, celui que la profession ninja ne l'avait jamais laissé être, il eut envie de se blottir contre le torse ferme de son père.

— Shikamaru, intervint une voix féminine. Il faut que tu voies ça.

La personne était hébétée, incrédule et profondément perdue. Le jeune adulte tourna les yeux et vit son amie assise dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et se leva sous les protestations de son père. Lentement, il se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre en longeant le mur comme un soldat prudent, comme un militaire se méfiant des balles. Son regard tomba sur l'extérieur, et le jeune homme demeura là, les bras ballants, sous le choc, les traits tirés comme ceux de la rose.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— Et bien nous sommes à Kumano, à la maison. Vous savez, vingt mille habitants, vos amis d'enfance, préfecture de Mie, dans le quartier de Konoha, tout ça.

Les deux ninjas s'entreregardèrent, stupéfaits. Dans le doute, Sakura se tourna vers l'homme qui prétendait être Shikaku Nara et osa poser la question la plus décisive de toute.

— Et quel pays je vous prie ?

— Le Japon, enfin !

La jeune femme acquiesça et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, toujours sous le choc. Le problème était donc là. Ce "détail" expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment Shikaku et Fugaku ressuscités. Ils entendirent à peine l'homme se lever en marmonnant qu'il allait questionner les médecins quant à l'état de santé mentale de son fils et de son amie. Le fils en question se laissa tomber sur le lit d'hôpital, et tourna les yeux vers Sakura.

— C'est pour ça que je ne sens que ton chakra. Il n'y en a pas, ici. Nous sommes les seuls à en être parcourus, et apparemment…

Shikamaru et Sakura se concentrèrent quelques secondes sur le monde qui les entourait, avant que la jeune femme ne termine la phrase de son aîné.

— Seuls les végétaux semblent avoir une forme d'énergie. Les végétaux et les minéraux. Les êtres tels que les animaux ou les Hommes en sont dépourvus ici.

— Comment peut-on exister ici ? Comment nos proches peuvent-ils être ? Ce monde semble tellement plus vaste que le nôtre, c'est insensé ! Si nous avons un double dans cet univers, alors il est fort probable que tous ceux de notre univers en aient un, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux si plusieurs villes comme celle-ci parsèment la surface de cet endroit. Je n'y comprends rien, c'est physiquement impossible de changer de monde, mais cette absence de chakra dément toute illusion ou coma. Surtout avec le tien si fort dans la pièce.

— Calme toi, là n'est pas le plus important One, le coupa Sakura. Le plus important, c'est que si l'on nous questionne, ni toi ni moi ne nous souvenons de notre vie avant notre… disparition puisque c'est ce qu'il semble être arrivé à nos doubles.

— Et si on nous demande, nous ne voulons pas parler de ce qu'il nous est arrivé.

Les deux ninjas se mirent d'accord et le regard de l'aîné tomba sur l'épaule de son amie. Sa blouse d'hôpital semblait avoir été nouée sous son aisselle pour laisser un bandage apparent. Il approcha sa main et tâta la bande de tissu pour en évaluer l'utilité.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à ton épaule ?

— Je n'en sais, pour être honnête, pas grand-chose. J'ai seulement ressenti une vive douleur avant de perdre connaissance, lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici. Pourtant, personne ne s'était approché de moi, c'était étrange.

— Comment sais-tu que c'était en arrivant ici ?

— Il y avait ton père et… un homme tellement marqué par les traits Uchiha que cela ne pouvait être que Fugaku. Shikaku-san m'a confirmé que c'était bien lui en t'informant qu'il est toujours en vie dans ce monde.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se pinça les lèvres avant de se redresser en voyant arriver plusieurs médecins en blouses blanches, accompagnés par son… père. L'homme qui ici était son père était à la fois tellement différent du sien et si… identique ! Shikamaru ne pouvait douter que ce soit lui tout en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas cet homme. C'était une sensation affreuse, après le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé malgré lui en constatant que son père était bien en vie.

Le surdoué se leva du lit de la rose et regagna le sien, décidant d'un regard lancé à Sakura qu'à présent, ils devaient se fondre dans la masse et jouer le jeu en attendant d'établir une histoire crédible.

Le jeu en question n'allait pas être simple, réalisa la jeune femme en constatant qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé à son épaule malgré ses connaissances approfondies en médecine et son aisance avec les termes médicaux. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était que son épaule avait été… trouée par quelque chose se nommant une "arme à feu".

Et bien. Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin à présent.


	4. FOUR

Résumé : Il y eut un cri dans la nuit, au milieu d'une lueur rougeâtre, et soudain, ils disparurent. Leurs noms furent appelés des jours durant, mais peine perdue. Shikamaru et Sakura n'étaient plus de ce monde.

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant il est évident que le scénario et chacun des mots mis bout à bout pour la rédiger viennent de mes petites mains._

* * *

**FOUR :**

« Quel est l'auteur au monde qui vous enseignera la beauté

aussi bien qu'un regard de femme ? »

— Shakespeare

* * *

Une semaine passa après le réveil des deux amis. Une longue semaine au cours de laquelle Shikamaru et Sakura patientèrent et mirent au point rapidement leur histoire. Sept jours précisément après leur réveil et dix après leur arrivée dans ce nouveau monde, Fugaku avait reçu l'autorisation des médecins de venir interroger les adolescents. Le conseil de la police avait été informé du retour de ces deux disparus.

Après enquête, les autorités avaient conclu que la rose avait été enlevée par son père le jour de ses huit ans, puis vendue par ce dernier trois ans plus tard à une organisation inconnue, probablement un gang. Son histoire avait été dévoilée aux médias quatre jours après son retour, et malgré les sollicitations, elle refusait catégoriquement de rencontrer ne serait-ce qu'un seul journaliste. De toutes façons, ils comptaient seulement raconter une histoire inventée de toute pièce à la police, et mieux valait que le moins de personnes possible soit au courant de tout ce qu'ils allaient raconter.

— Bien. Je récapitule. Toi et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans un hangar, avec deux autres jeunes de notre âge. Nous avions onze et douze ans et nous ignorions ce qu'il allait se passer. Nous étions effrayés et ligotés à une chaise, alignés face à une espèce d'estrade étrange.

Shikamaru s'interrompit dans son histoire lorsque trois coups furent frappés à la porte. La jeune femme près de lui s'appuya contre l'oreiller du lit, et soupira avant d'inviter la personne à entrer. Une silhouette masculine se dessina dans la lumière extérieure. Les deux disparus préféraient en effet fermer les volets la plupart du temps, peu rassurés par ce monde dont ils ne connaissaient rien, en dehors des murs de l'hôpital. L'homme avait les cheveux relativement longs, des traits sévères et des yeux noirs qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler à Sakura ceux de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé mais qu'elle avait fini par haïr de tout son être. Fugaku Uchiha ressemblait terriblement à ses fils et c'était autant pour Shikamaru que pour Sakura un véritable crève-cœur.

Le premier avait l'étrange impression de se retrouver face aux deux ennemis de Konoha qu'étaient Itachi Uchiha et son petit frère Sasuke Uchiha. La seconde en revanche, avait une étrange sensation de familiarité, probablement dû à la ressemblance frappante avec son amour de toujours. Après tout, si Sasuke avait répondu à ses sentiments, elle serait entrée dans la famille à la suite de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha. C'était un futur dont elle avait tant rêvé… Tout en sachant à présent que ce futur n'aurait jamais été positif pour elle. Vivre avec un traître ? Un homme qui l'avait fait souffrir des années durant et avait plusieurs fois tenté de la tuer ? Sakura devait reconnaître que si elle ne pouvait faire mentir son cœur, elle ne pouvait pas non plus abattre sa raison, et celle-ci lui chuchotait vicieusement qu'elle n'était pas masochiste. Accepter de finir avec cet homme relèverait en revanche d'une résignation dans le fait de souffrir. Et elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle ne voulait pas souffrir toute sa vie pour un homme qui ne la reconnaitrait jamais en tant que femme, que personne et coéquipière. Sasuke était perdu et elle refusait de plonger avec lui.

Peut-être ce monde serait-il une nouvelle opportunité d'ailleurs ?

Sakura laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, alors que celui-ci saisissait prudemment sa main sous la couette. Fugaku observa le lit vide près de la fenêtre, puis le second qu'occupaient les deux disparus. Ils étaient plus à l'aise l'un contre l'autre, ensemble, soudés contre ce nouveau monde. Leur union ferait leur stabilité et leur force.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Perturbés, lâcha Sakura, détachée.

L'homme détailla les adolescents qui avaient fait irruption dans son open space, comme venus de nulle part. Il acquiesça et sortit un calepin et un stylo de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume.

— C'est normal je suppose. À présent que vous avez eu un peu de temps pour vous reposer et remettre vos idées dans l'ordre, peut-être pourriez-vous me raconter votre histoire ?

L'homme avait décidé de prendre en charge l'affaire et les adolescents lui-même, par respect pour Mebuki Haruno, qu'il avait connue plusieurs années auparavant, bien avant que le chagrin et la maladie ne l'emportent, ainsi que pour Shikaku Nara, son ami proche. Les deux jeunes gens avaient refusé de parler, plus tôt dans la semaine, mais à présent ils accepteraient peut-être.

— Nous acceptons.

C'était étrange comme ces deux enfants semblaient agir l'un en fonction de l'autre. Lorsque l'un se déplaçait vers la gauche, l'autre suivait. Lorsque l'autre parlait, il parlait en leur nom à tous les deux, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu en tandem, inséparables, fraternels, presque jumeaux. Comme s'ils n'étaient finalement qu'un seul et même esprit.

— Bien, je vous écoute alors.

— Tout a commencé quand un van noir mat a déboulé devant nous. J'avais douze ans, commença Shikamaru.

— Et moi j'en avais onze. Je n'ai pas pensé à réagir, mon père derrière moi semblant trouver cela tout à fait normal. Il a échangé quelques mots avec un des hommes présents, et ils ont échangé une mallette. Je crois, en y réfléchissant bien, que c'était de l'argent et que mon père m'a vendue.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. C'était comme si les souvenirs qu'elle exprimait à voix haute avaient quelque chose de réel, de tangible. Comme si elle ne les inventait pas, mais se les remémorait vraiment. La rose eut l'impression de basculer dans une transe étrange, dont elle ne contrôlait rien. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide à mesure que les souvenirs qu'elle énonçait s'imprimaient dans sa mémoire.

— Je ne voyais pas leur visage, ils me maintenaient la tête baissée. Je ne voyais finalement que jusqu'à hauteur de leur hanche lorsque je faisais l'effort d'essayer. L'un d'eux m'a ligotée solidement, avec une corde d'escalade, et m'a jetée dans le van, poursuivît-elle.

Qu'était un van ? La jeune femme l'ignorait. Les mots venaient à elle comme un flot puissant et indomptable que lequel elle n'avait aucune emprise.

— L'un d'eux m'a asséné un coup de crosse et je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillée, nous étions cinq jeunes entre onze et treize ans, j'étais la seule fille. Shikamaru était à côté de moi, le front en sang, à moitié évanoui. Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, ce jour-là, seulement que nous étions dans un hangar et… et que nous étions prisonniers. Un homme immense et fort est venu nous voir et nous a- il nous a frappés tour à tour pendant de longues minutes. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il est revenu pour recommencer, mais ça a duré plusieurs jours. Je n'ai pas eu la force de pleurer et Shikamaru non plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour lui, mais moi j'étais trop terrifiée. Ils ont pris ça pour de la force, même si ça n'en était pas et ont tué les deux garçons qui ont pleuré et supplié.

— Ils ont brandi un neuf millimètre agrémenté d'un silencieux et ont juste tiré dans la tête. Nous, on était choqués et terrifiés, évidemment, mais on a tous compris que si on ne faisait pas preuve de force de caractère, on allait finir comme eux. La nuit est tombée vingt-deux fois avant que quelque chose ne change enfin. Ils ont arrêté de nous frapper, mais c'est devenu pire. Ils nous ont violés, battus, torturés et ont tué l'autre garçon qui avait tenu bon. Apparemment il était trop faible d'esprit. Quand ils se sont arrêtés, ils ont dit que nous étions tous les deux les plus forts du groupe et que le ménage avait été suffisamment fait, que nous garder tous les deux au lieu d'un seul était correct.

— Là, ils ont commencé à nous entraîner. C'était affreux, c'était douloureux… On a tiré à l'arc, appris à descendre une façade d'immeuble en rappel, à la grimper à la force des bras et à tirer avec toutes sortes d'armes à feu et d'armes blanches. Nous n'étions pas privilégiés parce que nous avions réussi les premiers tests, et en cas d'échec, les punitions étaient terribles. Il y avait de la privation de nourriture et d'eau, des coups, des agressions… Au fil du temps, nous avons appris que c'était aux mains d'un gang que nous étions tombés. Traffic d'organes, d'armes, de drogue… tout y passait. Et nous, nous étions leurs soldats.

— Le chef du gang se faisait appeler Lion. Il a commencé à ressentir de l'affection pour ses deux jeunes recrues si prometteuses et efficaces. Peu à peu, nous avons réussi à monter en grade et dans leur confiance, en participant à leurs casses. Nous n'avions pas le choix ! Nous avons tué, torturé, battu, volé… Nous étions leurs marionnettes.

— À quinze ans, le chef a décidé que je deviendrai sienne. Il m'a ordonné de sortir avec lui, et j'ai obéi. C'était ça ou mourir, et… je refusais de laisser Shikamaru derrière moi. Sans lui je n'étais rien, et la réciproque était vraie aussi. Nous travaillions toujours en duo. Les jumeaux de l'ombre, qu'ils nous appelaient. Ça nous a plu pendant un temps, d'avoir le pouvoir, l'argent et la force. Vous savez, ça monte rapidement à la tête, tout ça, particulièrement quand on vous fait l'équivalent d'un lavage de cerveaux alors même que votre esprit n'est pas encore réellement formé à l'esprit critique et l'indépendance.

— Nous avons cependant fini par en avoir assez de souffrir, de se blesser, de faire souffrir et de blesser. Ça nous rongeait de l'intérieur, c'était insupportable. Peu à peu, nous avons monté un plan. Pendant six mois, nous avons planifié la Tuerie de la Réunion Annuelle. Et quand ce jour est finalement arrivé, nous avons récupéré nos affaires, avons posé les bombes dans le hangar où nous avions souffert à l'arrivée… Et nous avons tout fait sauter avant de tuer les derniers survivants, parfois à l'arme à feu, parfois à l'arme blanche, et pour ceux qui nous ont fait le plus souffrir, à mains nues.

Fugaku Uchiha détailla les deux regards hantés devant lui, et ces deux mains, agrippées l'une à l'autre avec la force du désespoir. Les deux enfants semblaient à bout de forces, mais incapables de lâcher prise. Ils étaient terriblement forts, solides et tenaces. Ils avaient survécu à l'enfer et à la douleur. La rose posa naturellement la main sur son ventre, comme si les souvenirs n'étaient pas tous aussi clairs que leur discours le laissait supposer. Comme si elle ne disait pas tout. Le policier songea qu'elle ne réalisait et n'acceptait probablement pas l'entièreté de leur histoire.

Shikamaru lui, enroula son bras autour de son amie, et la serra fort contre son torse, ignorant l'épaule blessée de Sakura. La jeune femme ne broncha même pas sous la douleur d'ailleurs. Son corps avait développé une grande résistance à la souffrance physique. À présent, elle se sentait capable de surmonter cela. Son ami nicha son visage dans son cou et reprit une attitude froide, à l'abri du regard de l'intru Uchiha.

— Nos souvenirs Sakura… Ils sont vrais. Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu deux vies différentes, d'avoir souffert autant dans l'une que dans l'autre et de ne plus pouvoir être capable de savoir si le vrai moi est celui de ce monde ou de l'autre.

— C'est pareil pour moi, Shika. Nous n'avons pas inventé ces souvenirs… c'est comme si nous les avions volés à nos doubles. Je me suis sentie capable de les raconter parce que je n'ai pas encore intégré tous les sentiments qui vont avec, mais je crois que je viens des deux mondes à présent. Je me sens comme chez moi de plus en plus, tout en me sentant étrangère. C'est terrible, je suis perdue entre deux univers.

Shikamaru acquiesça pour signifier que c'était pareil pour lui. Ils étaient dans le même bateau tous les deux. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait encore capable de dire qu'ils étaient complètement la Sakura et le Shikamaru de ce monde, mais ça venait et ils eurent tous les deux peur soudain de perdre leurs souvenirs de l'ancien monde au profit de ceux de leur double. Malgré la souffrance qui avait parcouru leur vie de ninja, ils s'étaient construits en tant que soldats de Konoha, en tant que membres de leurs équipes, et sur les pertes qu'ils avaient connues. Il était hors de question de perdre tout ça et ce qu'ils étaient devenus !

— J'ai peur.

— Moi aussi.

Les deux jeunes gens inspirèrent profondément pour se donner du courage et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, faisant croire volontairement à Fugaku qu'ils avaient seulement eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de leur récit.

— Je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera plus rien à présent, vous êtes tous les deux en sécurité. Une cellule psychologique sera mise à votre disposition, et vous ne serez pas séparés. J'ai bien compris que vous étiez essentiels à l'équilibre l'un de l'autre. Sakura, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ton père est décédé il y a quelques années maintenant, ainsi que ta mère. Ta disparition l'a fait plonger dans une profonde dépression et la maladie l'a emportée. Elle n'a pas souffert.

— Où vais-je aller, alors ? Je refuse d'être séparée de Shika !

La jeune femme se redressa dans le lit, profondément déterminée à ne pas s'éloigner de son pilier. Ils avaient tout intérêt à être unis et surtout, à rester ensemble. C'était même vital pour eux. Ils avaient besoin d'être prudents et de faire attention à leurs souvenirs. Et surtout, il fallait qu'ils enquêtent sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur le moyen éventuel de retourner dans leur monde, de… vivre avec ces deux vies mélangées dans leurs souvenirs. Ils devaient s'organiser.

— Je crois que j'ai la solution, intervint une voix féminine avec prudence.

Les trois personnes déjà présentes tournèrent la tête vers la porte et détaillèrent la nouvelle venue avant de l'identifier rapidement comme étant Yoshino Nara. Celle-ci semblait légèrement hésitante, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, et deux boitiers recouverts de papier cadeau.

— J'en ai discuté avec Shikaku et nous avons la place chez nous, Sakura. Nous serions ravie de t'accueillir, surtout si votre relation à toi et Shikamaru est si essentielle à votre bien-être.

Les deux adolescents s'entreregardèrent, comme souvent, et d'un regard, déterminèrent que c'était la meilleure solution.

— J'en serai ravie, madame Nara. Je vous en remercie, acheva Sakura de sa voix la plus douce et posée.

La rose s'inclina et se recala contre l'oreiller et Shikamaru. Bien. Ça, c'était fait. Plus qu'à assurer pour la suite. Enfin. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.


	5. FIVE

**Résumé : Il y eut un cri dans la nuit, au milieu d'une lueur rougeâtre, et soudain, ils disparurent. Leurs noms furent appelés des jours durant, mais peine perdue. Shikamaru et Sakura n'étaient plus de ce monde.**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant il est évident que le scénario et chacun des mots mis bout à bout pour la rédiger viennent de mes petites mains._

* * *

**FIVE :**

« Il n'y a point de bonheur sans courage,  
Ni de vertu sans combat. »

— Rousseau.

* * *

_Sakura inclina la tête en écoutant les paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle entendait les mots, mais ne les comprenait pas. Elle voyait les traits de son visage, ses tatouages, sa peau couturée de cicatrices, mais le tout ne formait pas un ensemble uni et appréhendable. La rose plissa les yeux, mais tout n'en devint que plus flou. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans une tentative désespérée de parler, de crier, de questionner… de clamer un amour qu'elle ne saisissait pas, qu'elle devinait vain, mais elle n'obtint qu'un couinement étranglé. _

_Une douce main masculine caressa sa joue, sa peau diaphane, la cicatrice sous son œil et une paire de lèvres se déposa sur les siennes. Un bras entoura ses hanches, l'attirant dans une étreinte chaude au doux goût d'interdit et de malsain. La main tatouée de lettres qu'elle lisait à l'envers descendit sous sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sur ses clavicules, effleura la courbe de son sein, caressa ses côtes, et se posa sur son ventre. La douceur de cette longue caresse était infinie, comme si l'homme avait peur de casser sa poupée de porcelaine, son jouet le plus précieux. _

_N-O-I-L. _

_Sakura manqua de s'étrangler en lisant les lettres à l'envers. N-O-I-L, L-I-O-N à l'envers. LION. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme accéléra brusquement et désespérée, elle leva le regard vers le visage disharmonique qu'elle tentait de replacer, et tomba sur deux yeux glacés. Le bleu de ces iris-là était solide, cruel. Cet homme n'éprouvait aucune pitié, aucune compassion. Il était intransigeant et mauvais. Et elle… elle l'aimait à en perdre la tête, à se jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier, pour lui plaire, à courber l'échine pour lui convenir. _

_La douce main quitta son ventre et s'abattit sur sa joue. _

_« Il ne verra jamais le jour, Sakura. Ce rêve prend fin maintenant. » susurra cette voix de velours, comme une caresse féroce. _

Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en état de choc et se leva du lit pour partir en trombes en direction des toilettes. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se pencha au-dessus de la cuvette et rendit tout son repas en se tenant le t-shirt pour garder un point d'ancrage. Elle toussa plusieurs fois, profondément dégoûtée et déterminée à rejeter tout ce cauchemar qui lui avait donné la nausée.

La rose renifla faiblement en tirant la chasse d'eau et passa une main sur son visage seulement pour se rendre compte que celui-ci était baigné de larmes. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de ses larmes. Pourtant, à présent, c'était carrément des sanglots qui agitaient ses épaules. Dans un geste de rage, la jeune femme lança son poing dans le mur. Sous sa peau, elle sentit le plâtre se fissurer légèrement, augmentant encore sa rage.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Pourquoi sentait-elle tout à coup cette déchirure en elle ? Il y avait ce sentiment d'échec et de perte innommable qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais attisait ses larmes.

Sakura passa une main sur ses joues et avisa par la porte ouverte que le couloir se parait peu à peu d'une couleur orangée. Le soleil se levait et elle en remercia un dieu imaginaire. Elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de retourner se coucher, ne serait-ce que pour faire semblant de se rendormir.

Les jambes tremblantes, l'adolescente se releva et traversa rapidement le couloir pour descendre les escaliers. Elle passa silencieusement devant la chambre parentale de la villa des Nara, et se faufila dans la cuisine où une silhouette aux cheveux en bataille était déjà assise. Une tasse fumante entre les mains, une seconde sur la table, Shikamaru avait l'air encore plus endormi que d'ordinaire. Voilà deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés chez le jeune homme, et deux nuits qu'ils dormaient ensemble dans une chambre d'amis. Celle qu'occupait autrefois le ninja était restée inchangée depuis sa disparition, et il ne se sentait pas de dormir dans la chambre qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais occupée. Et puis de toutes façons, le lit était un lit simple dans « son ancienne chambre » alors qu'il voulait absolument dormir près de son amie aux cheveux roses.

— Cauchemar ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en s'asseyant face à lui.

— Ici ou là-bas ?

— Ici.

Le brun acquiesça et soupira. Lui aussi avait rêvé de ce monde, de ces souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas mais qui étaient si limpides et marquants que chaque nuit était une torture de plus. En tant que ninja de Konoha, en tant qu'Anbu et stratège, la mort ne le traumatisait plus depuis longtemps, le fait de tuer non plus, mais se plonger dans le corps qui était le sien à douze et treize ans, se voir se faire battre, torturer, passer entre les mains de gros porcs était atroce. Bien assez en tous cas pour qu'il en perde le sommeil.

— Ils vont finir par nous coller une cellule psychologique sur le dos, Princesse.

— Alors quoi ? Tu veux poser une illusion autour de nous pour faire croire que tout va bien ? Tu veux utiliser ton chakra pour quelque chose d'aussi futile alors même qu'on ignore si nos réserves peuvent se remplir dans cet univers ? Shikamaru il va falloir la jouer prudente ici, c'est une nécessité.

— Je sais, mais se laisser analyser par une cellule psy, c'est prendre le risque de laisser entrevoir qu'on se perd entre deux mondes totalement différents. On ne peut pas se le permettre.

— Si, on peut. Au pire ils diront qu'on souffre d'une connerie comme un dédoublement de personnalité.

Le jeune homme roula des yeux en marmonnant qu'ils avaient le choix entre risquer l'épuisement de leur chakra et passer pour des fous. Il soupira et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour la vider d'une traite avant de se lever. Comme la veille, il allait laisser Sakura seule avec ses réflexions comme lui l'avait été et monterait se changer pour enfiler une tenue de sport.

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital, assaillis par des photographes et des journalistes, Yoshino s'était empressée de les faire monter dans sa voiture et de les emmener au mall pour qu'ils fassent des courses. Apparemment, elle avait reçu une subvention afin de les aider à se réinsérer dans la société, afin de retrouver un rythme de vie normale, et selon les autorités et les psychiatres, cela passait d'abord par le fait d'avoir une garde-robe adaptée à leur âge, leurs besoins et leur sexe. Sakura avait donc été traînée par la mère de son ami dans un magasin de lingerie sous les rires de ce dernier, et avait fini deux heures plus tard dans un magasin de cosmétiques. Alors même qu'elle n'en mettrait probablement jamais.

La rose resta là, à songer à cette journée étonnante ou elle avait découvert ce qu'était un centre commercial, à remercier mentalement Yoshino pour ses conseils, sa patience et sa bienveillance lorsqu'elle était incapable de dire quelle taille elle faisait ou même ce qu'elle aimait. Et puis, à son tour, elle vida sa tasse, prit celle de Shikamaru, et déposa les deux dans l'évier avant de remonter enfiler un jogging et une brassière de sport. Sans se soucier de la présence de son meilleur ami dans la chambre, elle se changea alors qu'il attachait ses cheveux, enfila ses baskets neuves et attacha ses cheveux à son tour.

Le brun lui fit signe qu'il était prêt, et ensemble, ils quittèrent la maison par la porte de derrière, la carte bancaire allouée à la rose dans une poche. À la même allure, volontairement plus lente que ce que leur permettaient leurs capacités, ils entamèrent un footing soutenu en direction du centre-ville. Leur objectif était évidemment de maintenir leur condition physique et leur entraînement ainsi que de découvrir ce nouveau monde dans lequel ils étaient coincés. Une foule de question se bousculait dans leur esprit, mais en attendant d'avoir les réponses et une liberté d'action satisfaisante, il leur fallait être discrets et patients. D'un mouvement synchrone, ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue et cherchèrent l'armurerie dont on leur avait parlé au cours d'une discussion sur les armes qu'ils avaient eu à manier durant leurs années de disparition.

Consciencieux, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine et commencèrent à repérer les armes à feu qui leur étaient familières. À présent qu'ils avaient une partie des souvenirs de leur double et que de plus en plus se rajoutaient à la liste, ils savaient ce que signifiait le terme « arme à feu » et même comment les manier, viser, tirer et les entretenir. Sakura détailla avec l'aide de son ami celles avec lesquelles elle était les plus à l'aise puisque le jeune homme ne semblait pas trouver son bonheur depuis la rue.

— Laisse, ça ne sert à rien, ce qu'on fait. On ira quand ce sera ouvert, pas à cinq heures du matin.

Les deux jeunes ninjas se mirent d'accord pour revenir une autre fois et reprirent leur footing comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés. Ils débouchèrent dans le même square que la veille à leur première course, et s'appliquèrent à nouveau à mettre au point un entraînement convenable et discret avant de se confronter l'un à l'autre à mains nues, sans chakra et sans armes, avec uniquement les moyens du bord. Et techniquement, les moyens du bord était déjà un cran au-dessus de ceux de ce nouveau monde, compte tenu de leur statut d'Anbu.

Lorsque l'horloge de la gare dans la même rue indiqua neuf heures, Sakura et Shikamaru quittèrent le parc en courant plus vite qu'à l'allée, pas transpirants pour un sou. Alors qu'ils avaient couru une heure pour venir au square, en choisissant les bonnes rues et en repérant les toits qui leur serviraient bientôt pour se déplacer, ils ne mirent qu'une vingtaine de minutes et s'en trouvèrent fort satisfaits une fois entrés dans la villa des Nara.

En revanche, ils furent, l'un comme l'autre, surpris de trouver Fugaku Uchiha dans le salon de la maison. Shikamaru lança un regard tendu à Sakura, craignant que son amie n'ait du mal avec l'homme, ou plutôt avec cette ressemblance frappante qu'il avait avec ses fils. Mais au contraire, la jeune femme s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres, et serra la main du chef de la police départementale. Yoshino entra dans la pièce, trois cafés en mains, et salua les deux jeunes gens sous sa responsabilité, pleine d'entrain.

— Ah ! Vous voilà ! Fugaku est venu vous rendre visite ce matin, vous devriez le remercier d'être si attentif et impliqué.

Sakura s'inclina légèrement devant l'homme pour ne pas contrarier la mère de Shikamaru, alors que ce dernier serrait la main du Uchiha.

— Ravi de vous voir en meilleure forme tous les deux. J'avoue que vous n'êtes pas un cas d'école, mais j'aimerai vraiment que nous nous voyions pour remettre quelques éléments de votre histoire dans l'ordre. Pas maintenant, évidemment, ce serait brutal et indélicat de ma part, mais lors d'un dîner. Cela vous irait-il ? Vous auriez le temps de vous reposer un peu d'ici là.

— Ce serait avec plaisir Fugaku.

Sakura fit les gros yeux à son meilleur ami, ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi le jeune homme acceptait si vite l'invitation d'un Uchiha, même avenant et bienveillant.

— Parfait, alors dans trois jours, je vous invite à dîner à la maison. Ma femme Mikoto aimerait vraiment rencontrer à nouveau la fille de Mebuki Haruno, son amie, et la compagnie de mes fils qui ont vos âges vous fera peut-être du bien.

Le brun acquiesça dans un sourire, et la rose prit le bras de ce dernier pour l'entraîner à l'étage sous le prétexte qu'ils avaient tous deux à se changer.

— Non mais Shika, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

— Ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est qu'il faut qu'on s'intègre au plus vite dans ce monde si l'on veut avoir un peu d'indépendance et trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous, Sakura. Alors si un dîner avec monsieur-bienveillance-policier-_Uchiha_ peut nous le permettre, je suis prêt à subir une situation compliquée pendant une soirée.

— Tu ne comprends pas, là. Tu me demandes de passer une soirée avec Sasuke qui m'a détruite, avec Itachi qui a détruit sa famille, avec Fugaku et Mikoto, deux fantômes sur lesquels nous n'avons aucune information, alors même que j'ai suffisamment souffert de côtoyer un Uchiha. Je ne te demande pas d'aller chez Temari, moi !

— Je sais, je suis désolé Sakura. Mais ce Sasuke ne sera pas le même que dans notre monde, tu sais ? Et Itachi non plus. Il faut qu'on intègre ce fait, qu'on s'y efforce. Et comme je te l'ai dit, c'est le premier pas pour rentrer chez nous.

— Qui t'a dit que je voulais rentrer chez nous ? Je n'ai pas de véritable « chez moi » à Konoha, juste un masque derrière je me cache après chaque mission. Je ne vis plus avec mes parents, ils n'ont jamais cru en moi, Naruto ne jure que par sa quête vaine pour ramener Sasuke, et… en dehors de toi, je n'ai personne qui m'attende quand je passe les murs du village. Quant à toi, veux-tu vraiment rentrer dans un univers où ton père et ta fiancée sont morts ?

Shikamaru se pinça les lèvres, le regard brillant d'émotion mal contenue pour une fois. Sakura venait de poser la première pierre, la plus déterminante.

* * *

**NDA : Très peu satisfaite de ce chapitre bateau je dois dire. Il est plutôt crucial, mais mal exploité, j'essaierai sûrement de le réécrire.**


	6. SIX

**Résumé : Il y eut un cri dans la nuit, au milieu d'une lueur rougeâtre, et soudain, ils disparurent. Leurs noms furent appelés des jours durant, mais peine perdue. Shikamaru et Sakura n'étaient plus de ce monde.**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant il est évident que le scénario et chacun des mots mis bout à bout pour la rédiger viennent de mes petites mains._

* * *

**SIX :**

« À force d'entrer dans les détails du passé,  
On se rend le présent intolérable. »

— Maxime du Camp.

* * *

Trois jours avaient passés depuis la visite de Fugaku chez les Nara. Les deux jeunes adultes rescapés n'avaient pas passé ce temps à faire du sport ou à essayer de mêler les souvenirs de leurs deux vies comme ils avaient pu le faire jusque là, mais plutôt à tenter d'établir une ligne de conduite à suivre. L'objectif de Sakura était de tenir à distance tant le cadet que l'aîné des Uchiha ou même tout membre de cette famille, tandis que celui de Shikamaru était au contraire de se rapprocher d'eux. Elle désirait se maintenir à l'écart de toute souffrance quand il souhaitait trouver par le biais du chef de famille un soutien solide et une aide pour un éventuel retour chez eux. Ce dîner, pour lequel ils s'apprêtaient, était une source de conflit entre eux et une légère tension flottait dans l'atmosphère lorsqu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre.

Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient parfaitement conscients de n'avoir pas le choix : Fugaku les avait invités avec gentillesse, mais son but n'avait rien de désintéressé. De toute évidence, le policier avait besoin de plus d'informations et de s'entretenir avec eux à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Que leur soirée se passe partiellement en présence seule de l'homme était presque une certitude. C'était là la seule raison qu'avait la rose de ne pas sécher ce dîner, malgré toute l'envie qu'elle avait d'invoquer une maladie imaginaire.

Sakura songea à ce livre qu'elle avait trouvé la veille dans ma bibliothèque de Shikaku : _Le malade imaginaire_. Accordé à ses pensées, la jeune femme avait trouvé le titre attrayant et avait demandé à Yoshino si celle-ci l'autorisait à l'emprunter. Depuis, le bouquin trônait sur sa table de nuit, un morceau de papier déchiré coincé entre ses pages pour ne pas avoir à les corner.

— Tu es magnifique, Sakura.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux de la bibliothèque et croisa le regard de la mère de son meilleur ami. Sans répondre, elle se replaça devant le miroir et observa cette jeune femme au cheveux roses, l'air tendu, vêtue d'un pantalon serré noir, d'un haut vert d'eau, d'une veste sombre et d'une paire de talons qui s'y reflétait. Cette femme avait les yeux marqués de noir et les lèvres peintes en rouge, alors que son air renfermé se planquait derrière une couche de maquillage. Une grimace étira ses traits, et elle baissa le regard sur ses chaussures.

Ce n'était pas elle, tout ça. Elle, elle était une kunoichi, elle manipulait, tuait et menait des missions pour son village, quitte à y laisser sa peau. Elle était aussi une jeune femme surentraînée, ayant survécu à la vie de gang, au souffrances répétées et à la nuit sauvage qui s'animait quand les volets des maisons se fermaient et que les foyers s'endormaient. Elle appartenait à ce monde là. Les mondanités, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Ça ne me ressemble pas, Yoshino-san. Cette tenue, ce maquillage… ce n'est pas moi.

La grande femme derrière elle eut un sourire triste, et tira de son chignon une barrette dorée, surmontée d'une perle de nacre. Elle tira une mèche rebelle, la roula sur elle-même et la ramena vers l'arrière pour la fixer sur le crâne de Sakura.

— Quoi que tu décides Sakura, profites de cette soirée, de ces vêtements auxquels tu n'as pas eu le droit, de ces convenances ennuyeuses mais normales. Ta vie ne l'a pas été, alors accordes-toi au moins ce soir. Ce ne sont que quelques heures dans une vie, et tu verras qu'un jour, tu pourras t'y raccrocher en cas de besoin.

La jeune adulte regarda les mains usées de Yoshino démêler sa chevelure, et tenta de trouver un sens à ses paroles. Profiter d'une soirée de normalité ? Rien dans toute cette histoire, rien dans sa présence dans les environs, rien dans le repas qu'elle allait partager avec des membres d'un clan supposé presque éteint n'était normal. Ce soir n'aurait rien de normal, quoi qu'en dise la brune.

Pourtant, Sakura se contenta d'acquiescer et s'inclina pour remercier son aînée de son aide. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et passa un petit sac vert sur son épaule. Au préalable, la rose avait déjà défait la doublure pour y cacher un couteau acheté en secret avec Shikamaru et qui, dans le contenant, côtoyait rouge à lèvres, téléphone portable, miroir à main, écouteurs et portefeuille. Le sac à main d'une jeune femme presque normale, pour une soirée presque normale après tout. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et descendit les escaliers pour sortir de la maison, rejoignant de ce fait son ami qui attendait à l'extérieur, un bâtonnet de nicotine coincé entre l'index et le majeur.

À son tour, elle sortit une cigarette, l'alluma en tirant une bouffée dessus et leva les yeux sur lui. Là non plus, elle ne reconnaissait pas le Ninja stratège qu'elle avait pu côtoyer. Petites chaussures cirées, pantalon noir à pinces, chemise blanche ouverte sur trois boutons, un médaillon de naissance reposant sur son torse pâle, seule sa coiffure demeurait, comme immuable.

— Excuse-moi, on se connaît ?

Sakura lui adressa un regard ironique, rassurée cependant de voir qu'ils partageaient le même avis. Elle soupira, et frissonna en constatant que sa veste ne suffisait pas à la protéger efficacement du froid nocturne. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis près d'une heure lorsqu'ils se mirent en route, et les nuages qui avaient plané comme une ombre sur la ville n'avaient en rien permis de faire monter un peu la température ambiante. L'hiver semblait bien installé pour les habitants du quartier de Konoha qui n'avaient apparemment pas de propension à mettre le nez dehors quand la neige menaçait de tomber. Frigorifiée, la rose tenta vainement de se réchauffer en frottant son bras, et râla pendant plusieurs minutes sur leur manque d'habitude.

— Ne t'en fais pas, on arrive bientôt.

Shikamaru l'invita à presser le pas et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous deux devant une grande maison éclairée, entourée par un jardin bien entretenu et à l'image de la richesse humble qui semblait se dégager du lieu. Après avoir prudemment inspiré, le ninja s'avança jusqu'au portail et appuya sur le bouton central de l'interphone. Une voix masculine qui glaça le sang de Sakura émana de l'appareil. Même à travers l'engin, elle était bien trop douloureuse à entendre. La jeune femme se ferma aussitôt et son visage sembla se figer dans un masque de cire.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent quelques mots, et le portail s'ouvrit. La rose avait presque imaginé le grand portail grincer en tournant sur ses gonds, ajoutant à l'horreur de cette situation étouffante dans laquelle elle avait le sentiment d'être piégée, mais le tout était apparemment bien entretenu et bien huilé. Shikamaru s'avança dans l'allée et la jeune femme demeura là quelques secondes, avant de le suivre, poussée par le froid et les premiers flocons de neige de l'année.

Bien avant qu'ils ne parviennent jusqu'au perron, la lourde porte en bois massif s'ouvrit sur un intérieur luxueux et chaleureux d'où émanait une lumière chaude qui donnait, il fallait se l'avouer, fortement envie d'entrer. Le froid et la nuit étaient évidemment pour quelque chose dans ce sentiment, mais au moins Sakura n'hésita-t-elle pas avant de passer le pas. La silhouette découpée dans la lumière artificielle se trouvait être grande, élancée, et aux cheveux longs, différents de l'origine de la voix qui avait précédemment répondu à l'interphone. Pourtant, elle avait quelque chose de glaçant, elle aussi, malgré un air enjoué et avenant.

— Entrez, je vous en prie ! Enchantée, je suis Mikoto Uchiha.

— De même, Shikamaru Nara, merci de nous accueillir.

Le brun se tourna vers son amie, qui ne semblait pas vraiment encline à répondre à la maitresse de maison. Il s'empressa alors de le faire à sa place.

— Et voici mon amie Sakura Haruno.

Le visage de Mikoto sembla s'illuminer à l'entente de ces mots. Evidemment, Fugaku lui avait bien dit que sa femme était pressée de revoir la fille de son amie de longue date. La jeune femme adressa un sourire pincé à son hôte et inclina légèrement la tête vers l'avant pour la saluer, faisant finalement preuve d'un minimum de faiblesse. Celle-ci lui le lui rendit, les yeux pétillants et sincèrement émus, avant de les faire entrer, de récupérer les fleurs et la bouteille de vin apportée par Shikamaru dans des remerciements trahissant une certaine habitude. Aucun des deux jeunes ne comprenait réellement l'intérêt ni même la nécessité d'apporter de l'alcool et un bouquet lors d'une invitation. Ils ne s'étaient auparavant jamais embarrassés, leur monde ninja étant foncièrement éloigné de ces mondanités.

Mikoto les guida jusqu'au salon, alors que Sakura figeait un peu plus encore son expression, lui donnant des airs de poupée de cire, froide et distante. Elle prit son courage à deux mains avant d'entrer dans le salon. Là, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux déposait une coupelle pleine de cacahuètes sur la table basse qui trônait au centre des deux canapés et de deux fauteuils. Près de lui, debout les mains dans les poches, un second, plus jeune, le sourire aux lèvres, apparemment sur la fin d'une blague l'ayant fait rire.

C'est maintenant que Sakura et Shikamaru pouvaient se rendre compte de combien les fils ressemblaient aux parents. Jusque là, n'ayant connu personne du clan Uchiha en dehors des deux frères, il avait été compliqué de s'en rendre compte.

Sakura s'arrêta net lorsque son regard tomba sur les deux héritiers. Son coeur s'emballa lorsqu'elle vit celui qu'elle aimait, le visage si détendu, riant avec ce frère qu'il avait tué, entouré des parents que ce dernier avait assassiné. Famille meurtrie autant que meurtrière, la rose peinait à croire à une seconde chance. Ça n'en était pas une, c'était un enfer personnel, une comédie mal jouée, et elle avait l'impression d'être un pantin entre les mains d'un marionnettiste sadique. Cela ne pouvait être la réalité, pas après toutes les épreuves que Naruto et elle avaient traversées, pas après qu'il eut essayé de la tuer, pas après qu'elle ait tant souffert d'aimer un coeur de pierre rongé par la vengeance et les regrets… pas après avoir couru aux côtés d'un frère après une chimère.

Une part d'elle s'emballait, paniquait et suffoquait à la vue de ces deux fratricides l'un à côté de l'autre, bercée par le dégoût et la bile qui remontait entre ses lèvres, et l'autre part s'interrogeait, fixait son regard sur les deux beaux jeunes hommes aux corps et au visage de mannequin, avant de fondre devant leurs, yeux, des yeux familiers et une expression si vive… qu'elle avait l'impression de déjà les connaître.

Sakura était divisée en deux comme si elle avait vécu deux vies et que la Sakura de ce monde avait encore une part d'existence dans un corps partagé en deux.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul à l'entente de cette voix grave et envoûtante, et revint à elle brusquement. Sur le côté, Shikamaru avait l'air de lui intimer de faire attention, alors que Mikoto semblait troublée et éprouver une forme de pitié, probablement en pensant à ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années dans ce monde. Enfin l'Autre Sakura. Itachi, qui venait de s'enquérir de son état, avait un air avenant et bienveillant, alors que Sasuke, un peu en retrait arborait un air inquiet. Et elle abhorrait ce tableau plus encore que le précédent.

— Oui. Un petit vertige, c'est tout.

Sa voix claqua, distante, et la rose se rapprocha instinctivement de son meilleur ami, lequel posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

— Peut-être devrais-tu te rafraîchir un peu, Lord ?

Elle leva les yeux sur Shikamaru qui par sa proposition, semblait lui offrir un peu de répit. Elle acquiesça les lèvres pincées, une goutte de sueur descendant de sa nuque au creux de son dos.

— Avec plaisir.

— Bien, suis-moi, je vais t'accompagner.

Mikoto sembla prête à protester lorsque son fils aîné prit les devant, et Sakura n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le grand brun, une partie d'elle bouillonnant d'inquiétude à l'idée d'être seule avec un homme. Elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier cette part d'elle-même comme étant celle de l'Autre Sakura, mais la réprima vivement comme Itachi se contentait de poser une main délicate sur son avant-bras.

— Excusez-la, nous avons encore quelques moments d'absence ou de retours, lorsque nous voyons parfois un objet familier. Le traumatisme est bien présent malheureusement, entendit-elle en s'éloignant.

— Pas de soucis, c'est normal.

Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir en compagnie du fils aîné des Uchiha et ne leva pas une seule fois le regard vers lui avant que celui-ci n'ouvre une porte et ne lui fasse signe de s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Dès lors, elle suivit avec attention chacun de ses gestes, son coeur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Elle se trouvait seule avec un Itachi Uchiha qui ne la reconnaissait pas, qui ne l'attaquait pas et même mieux, qui prenait soin d'elle avec un regard bienveillant qui ne collait pas le moins du monde avec le personnage qu'elle connaissait.

— Comment te sens-tu ? Tu veux un sucre peut-être ?

Il avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle, de faire preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une prévenance naturelle et non feinte.

— Non merci, ça ira. J'ai juste besoin de me rafraîchir un peu.

Le jeune homme devant elle mouilla un gant de toilette en microfibres, apparemment apanage des peaux parfaites, et l'essora bien avant de le poser gracieusement sur son front en tapotant avec attention, comme pour ne pas abîmer son maquillage. Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa tâche, comme s'il ne la voyait pas, comme s'il voyait presque au-delà d'elle. Si on lui avait annoncé qu'il détaillait les arabesques peintes sur les carreaux de céramique de la baignoire en regardant au travers de sa tête par transparence, la rose n'aurait eu aucun mal à le croire. En revanche, elle, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, de son visage, à la recherche des similitudes et des différences avec le Itachi de son monde et le Sasuke qu'elle connaissait. Tout était à la fois identique et tellement similaire.

Trop de choses se mélangeaient, en définitive.

— Pardon mais… Ton maquillage se défait.

Comme s'il parlait d'un lacet, il semblait s'exprimer plus sur un sujet dont il ne connaissait rien par souci de faire la conversation que pour énoncer un fait ou l'informer.

— C'est rien. J'aime pas le maquillage de toutes façons.

— Alors pourquoi en avoir mis ?

— C'est Yoshino-san, la mère de Shikamaru qui m'a maquillée.

Itachi acquiesça et sembla comprendre quelque chose qui la dépassait.

— Alors tu consens à te cacher derrière du maquillage ?

— Je ne me cache pas !

— Pour faire comme les autres filles alors ?

La rose fronça les sourcils et d'un geste vif, se leva en prenant des mains du jeune homme le gant de toilette, et le passa sur tout son visage si fort que sa peau en resta rougie et que le maquillage s'effaça. Elle braqua un regard noir sur lui, noir de pétrole, des yeux sans reflets qui défiaient de la prendre pour une poupée fragile et conformiste. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Itachi et celui-ci tendit un flacon de démaquillant, probablement appartenant à sa mère, à la jeune femme.

— Tu ne devrais pas laisser les autres décider à ta place.

— Pourtant tu viens de le faire.

— Je viens de te pousser à affirmer _ta_ volonté, c'est différent. À toi de ne pas être si manipulable.

La même ruse latente que de l'Autre Côté. Qui était-il pour lui balancer des phrasés philosophiques après dix minutes ? Sakura s'empara du flacon et en versa sur le tissu pour se démaquiller avec force, ses yeux féroces ne quittant pas l'homme une seule seconde. Son sourire en coin devint satisfait, et il haussa un sourcil en la voyant sous toute sa couche de peinture.

— Tu es nettement plus jolie et as nettement plus de charme ainsi, susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elle suffisamment pour placer leur visage à même hauteur.

La jeune femme tiqua, et déposa le tissu sur le rebord du lavabo avant de se détourner de l'aîné des frères Uchiha pour sortir vivement. Mais dans quoi était-elle tombée ? Et comment ? Quand les choses avaient-elles drapées pour que les Uchiha ne se comportent plus en Uchiha, ou même ressuscitent et qu'elle-même perde la tête entre les pensées et les peurs enfouies d'une Autre Sakura ?

Elle avait si bien senti son frisson dû à la proximité d'un homme, et elle avait tout aussi bien senti le frisson de peur et de dégoût de son alter ego à la présence toute simple d'un être masculin près d'elle, non parce qu'il était une personne, par ce qu'il était Itachi, mais bien parce qu'il était un mâle. Sakura savait pourtant, d'un côté comme de l'autre, combien les mains des hommes pouvaient souiller les corps des femmes, combien leurs pulsions pouvaient faire pleurer les Marianne et s'abattre les Jeanne d'Arc.

La déglutition douloureuse, Sakura s'engouffra à nouveau dans le couloir. Elle aussi était une Jeanne d'Arc, partagée entre deux voix et deux vies, entre deux mondes qu'elle sentait se fondre douloureusement dans sa mémoire alors qu'elle intégrait les traumatismes et les douleurs d'une autre. Son ventre se tordit, et elle s'empressa de retourner dans le salon sans regarder derrière elle l'homme qui la suivait. Sans un mot, elle alla s'assoir dans un canapé, aux côtés de Sasuke.

Les véritables problèmes commençaient avec lui, elle le sentait.

* * *

**J'aime vraiment me concentrer sur le côté psychologique et les problèmes qui accompagnent ce changement d'univers, mais je ne passerai probablement pas toute la fiction dessus, seulement une bonne partie du début je pense. D'ailleurs, si je fais la fin à laquelle je pense, personne n'est prêt. **

**Je pensais changer de couple pour plus m'orienter sur un ItaSaku, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	7. SEVEN

**Résumé : Il y eut un cri dans la nuit, au milieu d'une lueur rougeâtre, et soudain, ils disparurent. Leurs noms furent appelés des jours durant, mais peine perdue. Shikamaru et Sakura n'étaient plus de ce monde.**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant il est évident que le scénario et chacun des mots mis bout à bout pour la rédiger viennent de mes petites mains._

* * *

**SEPT :**

« Pour tromper le monde, ressemblez au monde. »  
— William Shakespeare.

* * *

Reprise : _Quand les choses avaient-elles drapées pour que les Uchiha ne se comportent plus en Uchiha, ou même ressuscitent et qu'elle-même perde la tête entre les pensées et les peurs enfouies d'une Autre Sakura ? _

_Elle avait si bien senti son frisson dû à la proximité d'un homme, et elle avait tout aussi bien senti le frisson de peur et de dégoût de son alter ego à la présence toute simple d'un être masculin près d'elle, non parce qu'il était une personne, par ce qu'il était Itachi, mais bien parce qu'il était un mâle. Sakura savait pourtant, d'un côté comme de l'autre, combien les mains des hommes pouvaient souiller les corps des femmes, combien leurs pulsions pouvaient faire pleurer les Marianne et s'abattre les Jeanne d'Arc._

_La déglutition douloureuse, Sakura s'engouffra à nouveau dans le couloir. Elle aussi était une Jeanne d'Arc, partagée entre deux voix et deux vies, entre deux mondes qu'elle sentait se fondre douloureusement dans sa mémoire alors qu'elle intégrait les traumatismes et les douleurs d'une autre. Son ventre se tordit, et elle s'empressa de retourner dans le salon sans regarder derrière elle l'homme qui la suivait. Sans un mot, elle alla s'assoir dans un canapé, aux côtés de Sasuke. _

_Les véritables problèmes commençaient avec lui, elle le sentait._

Lorsqu'elle s'installa, Sakura sentit peser sur elle trois paires d'yeux perçants. La première, sans surprise, appartenait à son meilleur ami et la jeune femme devait reconnaître que le savoir près d'elle dans cette soirée intense et profondément éprouvante était ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant dans ce monde. En même temps, il était tout ce qui lui restait de son univers d'origine. Elle avait grandie en regardant évoluer les grands ninjas de son village, en voyant les Anbus se déplacer, masqués, la nuit quand elle ne dormait pas, préférant au sommeil observer les étoiles et cette lune, grosse et ronde, presque maternelle dans la lumière dont elle nimbait le monde. Elle avait rêvé d'être à leur place, toutes les nuits, tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que l'académie prenne fin et que Kakashi prenne le commandement de leur équipe nouvellement formée. Peut-être que c'était là que tout avait dérapé ? Ils avaient enchaîné les déconvenues, les préparations foireuses et les coups du sort ; c'était à se demander si une vilaine sorcière de ses contes pour enfant n'avait pas jeté un sort sur leur _team_. Mais peut-être que tout avait dérapé avant, bien avant ? Peut-être même que tout avait commencé à dévier quand elle avait apprit à rêver de combats et de techniques spéciales ? Le saurait-elle un jour ?

Le second regard qu'elle percevait, était celui de Fugaku Uchiha, l'homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de penser rencontrer. La gamine qu'elle était avait bien rêvé de devenir Uchiha par alliance, de se marier avec un Sasuke qui ne regarderait qu'elle et qui n'en aimerait jamais d'autre. Ils auraient eu deux enfants ensemble, sûrement une fille, aussi belle que fatalement puissante, et un fils aussi fort qu'intelligent, comme le parrain qu'il aurait eu l'honneur de se voir assigné. La rose grimaça. Quand exactement avait-elle, non plus vu sa vie partir en vrille, mais commencé à laisser son rêve de puissance et de suprématie être entaché par un garçon ? Un garçon irrespectueux en plus de cela et qui lui semblait se cacher toujours derrière l'évènement traumatisant dont il avait été le seul survivant ? Non qu'elle remette en cause ce qu'il avait vécu, mais la cruauté, le scepticisme, la déviance, le cynisme et le crime n'étaient pas l'acabit de tous les traumatisés, sinon dieu sait que le monde n'y aurait pas survécu. Sasuke, fort ? Peut-être physiquement, peut-être que dans sa quête vaine et futile il avait su le devenir, mais psychologiquement, la jeune femme sentait qu'il n'avait pas les épaules assez solides pour faire face à ses responsabilités, à celle qu'il avait fait souffrir, à son meilleur ami, qu'il avait enfermé dans un cercle aussi vicieux que lui, à ses crimes.

Sakura s'était toujours, étonnamment, imaginé Fugaku Uchiha en homme sévère et profondément rebutant par son attitude et sa rudesse. Sûrement cette différence entre ce qu'elle avait imaginé et ce qu'il en était était-elle dû à ce changement d'univers dont ni elle ni Shikamaru ne parvenait à comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Le dernier regard enfin, posé sur elle était celui de Sasuke. Son cher Sasuke. Être près de lui était un déchirement, un appel à la perte de soi, à la haine et plus encore, aux combats. Elle se trouvait dans la même bâtisse que Itachi Uchiha et Sasuke Uchiha sans qu'aucun combat ne se soit engagé. Ce simple fait témoignait d'un miracle digne d'un changement de dimension. Le sourire encourageant et sincère qu'elle lisait sur les lèvres de Mikoto Uchiha était une torture. Elle n'était pas à sa place, et là, dans ce salon, alors que l'aîné des fils de Fugaku faisait son apparition dans le salon peu après elle, elle en était plus consciente que jamais.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Même sa voix était identique. Alors, la rose se força à prendre de la distance avec toute cette famille, et acquiesça.

— Bien sûr. Je me suis rafraîchie, tout va bien.

Ce n'était qu'une soirée, après tout, non ? Après cela, tout serait terminé.

La rose leva les yeux vers Itachi Uchiha qui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, s'assit dans le fauteuil placé entre Shikamaru et Mikoto. La grande femme brune elle, semblait prête à engager la discussion, et à vrai dire, elle était la seule ici à ne pas foncièrement la mettre mal à l'aise. Ou du moins était-elle celle pour qui elle avait le moins d'aversion et d'appréhension. Sakura prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux fermés, et revêtit le masque de la ninja qu'elle avait été aux yeux de son monde, frivole et enjouée.

— Sinon, vous faites des études tous les deux ? s'enquît-elle.

Sasuke adressa à Sakura un sourire et désigna son frère aîné du menton.

— Itachi fait des études de droit, et moi je suis en école de commerce.

Shikamaru et son amie échangèrent un regard interloqué. Sasuke en école de commerce et Itachi en droit. C'était soudain tellement absurde ! Le nom de leurs études éveillait un écho de savoir qui appartenait à leur alter égo et ils se doutaient de ce que ces filières représentaient et comportaient, mais… c'était à peine croyable. Les deux déserteurs fratricides arboraient une entente cordiale et même une certaine complicité dans leurs échanges de regard, de même que Sasuke semblait légèrement s'écraser face à son aîné et rechercher une certaine reconnaissance dans sa façon de l'aborder. C'était sûrement le propre des cadets au sein d'une fratrie, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu le dire, ayant été fils et fille unique.

— Les garçons ont de la chance, il y a une très bonne faculté à proximité de la maison et les écoles sont autour, informa Mikoto. Le campus est très grand, un peu comme un quartier étudiant complet, avec des animations, des conférences et beaucoup de possibilités de filière. Le fait d'être en banlieue de la capitale joue aussi, même si par conséquent il faut sortir de Kumano.

— Le plus gros avantage surtout, c'est que tous nos amis sont dans des filières différentes mais que nous faisons quand même nos études tous plus ou moins au même endroit.

Les deux ninjas acquiescèrent. Combien étaient-ils ? Côtoyaient-ils tous deux ceux qui auraient pu ou avaient été leurs ennemis ? Étaient-ils proches de ceux qu'ils avaient haï et combattu ? Les considéraient-ils même comme des confidents ou des frères et soeurs ? Impossible à deviner et pourtant une pensée lancinante autant que persistante.

— Tiens, d'ailleurs Sasuke, Gaara et Shino rentrent dans une semaine. Ils ont fini leur période d'étude aux États-Unis.

À nouveau, les deux intrus s'entreregardèrent. Shino et Gaara, amis ? Partis ensemble dans un lieu inconnu ? Et surtout Itachi était au courant de cela comme l'aurait été un ami ?

— Gaara et Shino ? Qui sont-ils ? demanda Shikamaru.

— Gaara est le frère d'une de nos amies et d'un de nos amis. Ils sont tous en troisième année, mais on les connaît depuis que nous sommes tout petits comme nos parents se connaissent bien. Gaara étudie la biologie sous-marine et Shino l'entomologie et l'impact des insectes sur l'équilibre de l'agriculture. Shino s'est spécialisé très tôt grâce à un maître de conférence avec qui il a beaucoup échangé à l'université et c'est pour cela qu'il est parti aux États-Unis avec Gaara.

Sakura songea qu'au moins ce Shino-là avait toujours un rapport avec les insectes. En revanche pour Gaara, il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

— Parlez-nous de vos amis, incita Shikamaru.

— Et bien… en deuxième année, il y a : Ino, Hinata, Karin, Kiba, Choji, Naruto, Sai et moi-même. On fait à peu près tous des études différentes, mais on a été au collège dans les mêmes classes avant de se séparer dans différentes filières au lycée.

Le grand brun retint les noms autant que possible, cherchant un peu à deviner qui faisait quel genre d'études. Malheureusement, les personnalités semblaient varier considérablement entre leur monde et celui de leurs égos, et il préférait ne pas se prononcer.

— En troisième année, il y a Tayuya, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Gaara et Shino. Après, évidemment, on forme un groupe de bons amis tous ensemble, mais il y a des petits groupes en interne. Par exemple, Tenten, Temari et Karin sont très souvent toutes les trois, alors que Kiba, Ino, Sai et Hinata sont très proches les uns des autres. Choji et Shino sont meilleurs amis, de même que Naruto et Sasuke par exemple.

Sakura buvait les paroles des deux Uchiha. Tenten, Temari et Karin ? Meilleures amies ? Les trois jeunes femmes de trois villages cachés différents ne s'étaient pas toujours très bien entendues, voire même avaient été ennemies dans leur univers. Trop de choses ici différaient, et il leur faudrait probablement oublier le passif qu'ils avaient à l'origine pour parvenir à évoluer discrètement ici, et pour ne pas se mettre à dos les personnes qui leur étaient chères.

— En quatrième année d'études, il y a les plus vieux et meilleurs amis de Itachi. Ils sont aussi souvent les grands-frères de mes amis, compléta Sasuke.

— En effet, donc avec moi, il y a Deidara, Sasori, Tobi et Kisame qui forment un groupe, Hidan, Pain, Konan qui en sont un autre avec moi, et enfin Kakuzu et Zetsu.

Bon, au moins, cela faisait une chose de stable : l'Akatsuki restait un groupe forcément un peu à part.

— On est tous très proches, et il arrive qu'on se fasse des soirées tous ensemble. On a des meilleurs amis, mais sinon, on est un seul vrai grand groupe.

Ah. Apparemment non, en fait. L'Akatsuki était partie intégrante des ninjas alliés qu'ils étaient.

— Vous êtes… nombreux. Nous n'aurons pas retenu les noms, mais ce doit être formidable, conclut Shikamaru.

Impossible de s'incruster dans un groupe pareil… à moins peut-être d'en rencontrer quelques uns uniquement, et de devenir proches d'un membre du sexe opposé. Temari était toujours en vie, ici, et probablement encore la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. S'il avait une chance, ne serait-ce qu'infime de l'avoir à ses côtés à nouveau, même si cela impliquait de devenir ami avec l'Akatsuki au grand complet, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à trahir et à faire sa vie dans ce monde. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shikamaru était prêt à laisser brûler Konoha pour son intérêt personnel.

Sakura, elle, avait failli sur la mention de l'Akatsuki en tant que grands frères et soeurs de membres du groupes. Ça, ça clochait.

— Nous pourrions vous en faire rencontrer, si vous voulez, proposa Sasuke dans un sourire. Vous devez vous sentir seuls, tous les deux, ça vous ferait probablement du bien.

Le coeur de la rose flancha. Un Sasuke avenant et bienveillant… c'était trop pour elle, c'était si éloigné de l'homme qu'elle aimait en réalité, mais si proche de son idéal, de ses rêves de gamine énamourée.

— C'est une excellente idée, Sasuke, approuva Mikoto.

Oui, génial, songea ironiquement Sakura. Prenez-nous pour des gosses mentalement instables ayant besoins d'amis…

— À présent, que diriez-vous de passer à table ?

Sakura baissa les yeux sur la table basse et constata que les autres avaient pioché dans les apéritifs pendant la discussion. Shikamaru lui-même l'avait fait, probablement pour sauver les apparences, son verre de soda à la main. Elle, elle avait l'estomac trop noué pour cela, et le repas n'allait probablement pas arranger les choses.

Sasuke prit les verres vides, et les coupelles, et ramena le tout dans la cuisine. Les autres se levèrent, Itachi prenant le reste, pendant que leurs parents conduisaient Shikamaru en pleine discussion avec Fugaku vers la seconde partie du salon. Un mur ouvert séparaient les deux parties de la pièce, comme si une double porte avait fermé le tout, fut un temps. Son ami avait tellement moins de mal qu'elle…

— Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Sakura releva les yeux sur son interlocuteur. Sasuke, évidemment. C'était de plus en plus difficile d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Elle s'attendait toujours à l'entendre dire qu'elle était une faible pleurnicharde incapable de se défendre et dépendante de la force de ses coéquipiers. Dans un soupire, elle dégagea ses cheveux de son visage.

— Itachi a fait quelque chose de déplacé ?

Il semblait vraiment soucieux. Préférant avouer un mal-être pour mieux faire passer son comportement étrange, la rose secoua la tête et mêla ses deux vies pour la première fois.

— Non. Disons que je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude de côtoyer des gens… disons normaux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu dans un univers parallèle et tellement différent du vôtre. Les dîners chez des amis, accueillir des invités, discuter autour d'un verre, être sociable, ce n'est pas vraiment moi. Je suis plus habituée à la violence et à executer des ordres contre lesquels vont souvent mes principes.

Sa vie ninja. Sa vie de rue. Les adversaires, les ennemis, les ninjas et les gangsters. Ses deux vies étaient l'adaptation l'une de l'autre. Onze ans, et elle avait affronté la dure réalité des choses dans les deux mondes. Huit ans et elle avait commencé à plonger progressivement, d'abord avec son père cruel et dur dans cette vie, et avec l'Académie Ninja dans l'autre. Puis le passage d'un test débile et douloureux. C'était le même schéma, et dans tous les cas, elle semblait condamnée à une vie de combats, de douleur et de soldat au service d'une force supérieure contre laquelle elle ne pouvait se soulever.

C'était risible. C'était tragique, aussi. C'était une tragi-comédie.

— Je comprends. Enfin non, pas vraiment, avoua Sasuke. Mais j'imagine, comme tu dois te sentir à part. J'aimerai vraiment savoir quels mots te dire et quels gestes avoir pour t'aider à intégrer ta nouvelle vie, ton nouveau quotidien, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. J'ai peur de mal faire ou de dire quelque chose qui vous blessera, toi et Shikamaru. La seule chose que je me sens capable de faire, c'est de vous présenter mes amis en espérant que vous vous sentirez prêts à… tout ça.

Évidemment. Sasuke ne pouvait pas comprendre, dans une vie comme dans l'autre. Au moins, dans celle-ci, il faisait les efforts qu'elle attendait, ignorant comme son coeur saignait de sa bienveillance.

Celui-ci tendit une main vers elle, et elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, avant de la prendre. Il referma ses doigts sur les siens, et elle put percevoir toute la chaleur de son contact, doux et amical comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Ici, il n'était pas aveuglé par une vengeance stérile et inique.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Le garçon ne lui répondit que par un sourire légèrement timide et l'entraîna vers la table où tous les autres étaient assis. Elle se retrouva, plus sereine, entre son meilleur ami et Sasuke, prête à affronter la suite.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement, entre discussions légères et aveux partiels concernant ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mikoto s'inquiéta de voir Sakura manger aussi peu, mais celle-ci se cacha derrière des maux de ventre pour lesquels la mère de famille lui donna un cachet. Apparemment, ici, ses connaissances médicales étaient lacunaires, malheureusement.

— D'ailleurs, Sakura, coupa soudain Fugaku qui avait été jusque là très discret. Comment va ton épaule ?

La rose leva la tête vers le responsable de la police, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pourtant pas sensé avoir eu tous les résultats médicaux, puisqu'il manquait encore les détails gynécologiques de leur état de santé. Le rendez-vous était à l'hôpital des Unités Médico-Judiciaires de Osaka, puisque c'était la grande ville la plus proche et la plus spécialisée. L'affaire étant médiatisée, même si c'était le minimum possible, les supérieurs de la police réclamaient les meilleurs dans les domaines de recherche concernés.

— Comment savez-vous ?

— C'est un membre de la police qui t'a tiré dessus dans nos locaux. Il a évidemment été mis à pied pour ça et fera l'objet d'un examen psychologique et disciplinaire, mais il faut dire que tu avais un sabre braqué sur la gorge de Shikaku.

La rose émit un simple son d'approbation et songea qu'elle en aurait fait de même dans les mêmes circonstances. Sauf qu'elle aurait visé la tête, pas l'épaule porteuse de l'arme. Elle baissa sa veste pour dévoiler son épaule blanche, et défit le pansement pour montrer une cicatrice rosée bardée de points de suture régulièrement changés.

— Elle guérit doucement, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Fugaku acquiesça, et fit signe qu'ils reparleraient des conséquences de cette blessure plus tard.

Et plus tard, ce fut à la suite du dîner, quand l'homme informa sa famille qu'il désirait voir les deux adolescents dans son bureau. Les deux quittèrent la table avec lui, n'ayant en fond sonore un silence pesant et le bruit des couverts que l'on débarrasse.

— Pour ton épaule, Sakura, il faut simplement que je sache : désire-tu porter plainte contre Amino ? C'est lui qui a tiré.

La rose esquissa un sourire amusé et secoua la tête.

— Non, merci, mais ça ira. À sa place, j'aurai visé la tête, et je n'ai pas d'énergie à mettre dans une procédure judiciaire de plus.

L'homme eut l'air à la fois satisfait et mécontent, comme s'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir une chose en plus à gérer, mais était persuadé que son subordonné méritait de se faire éjecter des forces de police.

— Une autre chose, malheureusement nécessaire. Vous avez avoué des crimes lorsque vous avez raconté votre histoire, et la justice ne peut passer au-dessus de cela sans évaluer à quel niveau vous vous êtes enfoncés dans les crimes perpétrés par votre gang. De ce fait, la décision a été prise de vous faire évaluer psychologiquement. Pendant deux mois, vous allez être internés dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital qui vous a accueillis. À l'issu de ces deux mois, nous saurons globalement si vos crimes peuvent ou non vous être imputés. De là, deux issues. La première, vous finissez en prison pour une durée qui sera déterminée lors de votre procès. La seconde, vous êtes déclarés psychologiquement instables et une tutelle devra vous être assignée pendant environ deux ans ; deux années au cours desquelles vous ne pourrez quitter le territoire japonais. Mais vous pourrez reprendre des études si vous le désirer. Vous devrez seulement vivre chez les Nara plus qu'il est probable que Shikaku et Yoshino aient votre tutelle.

Shikamaru et Sakura se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Intérieurement, ils grinçaient des dents à l'idée d'être potentiellement enfermés, mais c'était une décision qui leur paraissait finalement être plutôt juste. De plus, ils n'auraient qu'à mettre en avant devant les psychologues, que leur esprit avait été _brainwashed_ par le gang, et tout irait bien. Pour peu qu'ils plaident l'inconfort à l'idée d'être coincé dans un hôpital, ils pourraient avoir accès aux jardins pour deux mois et ce sera supportable. Une myriade de possibilités et de plans prenaient forme dans leurs esprits manipulateurs.

Ça irait. Ils joueraient bien leurs cartes.

— Ça me paraît plutôt normal comme décision.

— Parfait. Dans trois jours vous partirez pour l'hôpital. Les examens gynécologiques prévus se feront là-bas et ce sont les spécialistes qui viendront à vous pour cette fois et non l'inverse.

— C'est pour ça, ce dîner, pas vrai ? Vous vouliez qu'on ait un minimum d'ancrage ici avant de passer deux mois enfermés.

Fugaku eut la décence de paraître gêné en acquiesçant. Sakura émit un son amusé et avisa le temps, par la fenêtre. Ils en pourraient probablement pas rentrer chez les Nara, vu la neige sur la chaussée. Ils avaient déjà eu assez de soucis pour venir, désormais ce serait trop dangereux.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Mikoto passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Apparemment, elle avait pensé à la même chose qu'eux.

— Fugaku, j'ai préparé une chambre pour Sakura, il vaut mieux ne pas les laisser repartir par ce temps. Nous verrons demain si la situation s'arrange, mais pour le moment, je préfère les savoir ici. Ça vous convient tous les deux ? Shikamaru, ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans la même chambre que Sasuke ?

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent pour la énième fois de la soirée, évaluant la situation.

— À vrai dire Mikoto… Nous avons encore du mal, Shikamaru et moi, à ne pas dormir dans la même chambre. Disons que j'ai besoin de lui pour garder un ancrage avec la réalité. Ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?

— Non bien sur que non, s'empressa de répondre Mikoto. Je peux comprendre que vous ayez besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais pas de bêtises, alors !

Les deux amis démentirent d'un sourire et la suivirent jusqu'à la chambre préparée avec soin par elle et ses fils. Il y avait déjà un jeu de serviettes sur le lit, avec un gant de toilette et des affaires de rechange. Un pyjama en pilou-pilou pour femme, lui appartenant probablement, et un survêtement chaud sûrement de la part de Sasuke.

— Merci beaucoup, Mikoto.

— Aucun soucis, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir ici ce soir. La salle de bain est derrière cette porte, il y a de quoi prendre une douche et des brosses à dents neuves dans le placard.

Ils avaient apparemment l'habitude d'accueillir des invités surprise, ici. La grande brune s'inclina, leur souhaita bonne nuit et chassa ses fils vers leur chambre, arguant qu'il était déjà tard.

Les deux ninjas épuisés prirent une douche chacun leur tour et se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, avant de s'endormir comme des masses, persuadés que dans cette maison, et dans ce monde, ils sauraient se défendre aisément. Et puis de toutes façons, ils n'avaient pas la force de tenir une garde pour cette nuit.

* * *

**Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, syndrôme de la page blanche et de la flemme obligent. Deux mois après avoir posé la question, je ne sais toujours pas si je ferai un itasaku ou un sasusaku, même si je penche plus pour le sasusaku.**

**Deux raisons à cela :**

**• le sasusaku est quand même le plus facile à mettre en place quel que soit le contexte.**  
**• il serait extrêmement intéressant à essayer de faire (notamment parce que Sakura est actuellement perdue entre le Sasuke de son monde et celui qu'elle rencontre maintenant, et que ça ne risque pas de s'arranger).**

**De toutes façons, quel que soit le couple, je vais énormément jouer sur l'état psychologique de Shika et Saku étant donné que l'une est morte et que les autres sont des Uchiha (l'un est mort et l'autre l'a trop fait souffrir). À voir, mais je pense qu'en dehors de la partie "action" que j'ai prévue pour la suite, ce sera, avec la relation fraternelle shika/saku, le pilier de l'histoire.**

**On m'a d'ailleurs déjà touché deux mots au sujet de la relation entre Shika et Sakura et effectivement, je me base énormément dessus pour construire cette fiction, étant donné que j'adore ces deux personnages et qu'ils sont le point d'ancrage de l'autre dans cet univers qu'ils ne connaissent pas.**

**Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un a fait le lien entre la ville de Kumano (qui existe réellement) et le choix de carrière de Gaara (pas déterminé au hasard évidemment).**


	8. EIGHT

**Résumé : Il y eut un cri dans la nuit, au milieu d'une lueur rougeâtre, et soudain, ils disparurent. Leurs noms furent appelés des jours durant, mais peine perdue. Shikamaru et Sakura n'étaient plus de ce monde.**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant il est évident que le scénario et chacun des mots mis bout à bout pour la rédiger viennent de mes petites mains._

* * *

**HUIT :**

« Répondre à l'agression par l'amour, c'est violenter la violence,  
Lui plaquer sous le nez un miroir qui lui renvoie sa face  
Haineuse, révulsée, laide, inacceptable. »

— Schmitt.

* * *

Les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité, Sakura fixait le plafond. Seul le point lumineux bleu de la télévision permettait de distinguer vaguement les traits des meubles. Le manoir était totalement silencieux, et elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour distinguer la silhouette endormie contre elle. Un bras fort entourait sa taille et le front de son meilleur ami était collé contre son épaule. Le grand Shikamaru Nara ressemblait à un gamin paisible, dans son sommeil. À cette pensée, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire et caressa les cheveu détachés du jeune homme, avant de s'extirper de son étreinte et du lit.

Le radio-réveil sur la table de chevet de son côté afficha trois heures trente-huit du matin lorsqu'elle appuya dessus. Elle soupira et attacha sa chevelure rose en un chignon lâche avant de quitter la pièce, gilet en main. Comme souvent, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Du moins l'avait-elle fait, pendant environs trois heures. Et puis, un cauchemar avait troublé son sommeil, et elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'échapper, comme régulièrement. Alors, elle se levait, comme toutes les nuits, changeait de pièce pour ne pas déranger Shikamaru, et s'approchait d'une fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand, à la recherche du froid mordant et de l'air pur de ce quartier peu pollué.

Dans ce grand manoir, avançant à l'aveugle dans le long couloir, la jeune femme se contenta de marcher jusqu'aux escaliers et de s'arrêter en haut, sous la porte-vitrée qu'elle avait déjà repérée. Elle enfila l'épais gilet prêté par Mikoto Uchiha, son hôte pour la soirée et probablement la journée du lendemain, et ouvrit la porte pour se glisser sur le balcon glacé. Ses pieds nus devinrent douloureux presque dix secondes seulement après être entrés en contact avec le carrelage enneigé et verglacé. Dans un soupire, elle attrapa le briquet emprunté à Shikamaru, dans sa poche, et l'alluma pour faire danser la flamme sous ses yeux. Elle dessinait une douce lueur dans la nuit noire et inhospitalière.

C'est fou ce qu'elle se sentait à l'écart, depuis son arrivée dans cet univers, comme si soudain, elle était en dehors de son propre corps la plupart du temps, ballotée entre indifférence et douleurs. Un bruissement derrière elle la fit sourire. Son meilleur ami ne dormait jamais bien longtemps avant de la rejoindre à la fenêtre, trop dérangé par son absence. C'était une constante rassurante dans cet univers. Les deux Anbus étaient clairement habitués à se serrer l'un contre l'autre en mission, et c'était très bien comme ça.

— Tu crois que je la reverrai ?

Temari. Temari était le centre de l'univers du stratège, son centre de gravité, sa douleur et le plus grand de ses bonheurs. Encore aujourd'hui, il était tiraillé entre la douleur de l'avoir perdue et le bonheur de l'avoir connue. La rose ne doutait plus de la sagesse de l'élève d'Asuma Sarutobi, après ces mots. Il reconnaissait le plaisir d'avoir eu entre ses bras la blonde avant de succomber à la douleur de sa disparition.

Mais n'étaient-ils pas ninjas après tout ? La perte et les morts étaient leur quotidien, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre en s'engageant avec l'un d'entre eux.

— Je serai étonnée si au contraire, tu ne la rencontrais pas à nouveau.

Sakura ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour répondre à son ami. Elle ferma seulement les yeux en sentant une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et un corps musclé et chaud se coller contre son dos. La différence de taille entre eux était telle que le jeune homme posa sans soucis son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, dans le même état qu'elle.

— Cauchemar ? questionna-t-il.

— Cauchemar, confirma-t-elle.

La rose se retourna cette fois, pour profiter de l'étreinte de Shikamaru, et sentit les larmes former une boule dans sa gorge. Les souvenirs se succédaient en retours de flammes, dans son esprit, toutes les nuits, et elle s'épuisait à les supporter.

_Sakura exhala un nuage de fumée, nonchalante, installée dans son fauteuil en cuir blanc. Elle avisa la silhouette masculine aux cheveux longs qui traversa la pièce et écrasa son mégot sur l'accoudoir sans considération pour le mobilier. Une légère odeur de cramé envahît l'atmosphère, en plus des effluves de tabac froid et de beuh. Ses yeux sombres se fermèrent, et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, avant de se redresser, légèrement défoncée. Elle vacilla sensiblement lorsqu'elle se leva complètement, ses escarpins claquant sur le sol bétonné du grand hangar. _

— _Sakura ? _

_La rose tourna la tête vers son jumeau et lui envoya un baiser volant avant de prendre la direction de la grande porte. _

— _Je sors~ !_

_Dans son regard, brûlait une flamme nouvelle, dangereuse et révoltée, empreinte d'un désir de vengeance au-delà des mots. Cette fois, il lui avait tout pris. Cette fois, la lionne allait cramer le lion au nom de sa rédemption. _

Sakura releva la tête vers Shikamaru et soupira en se détachant de lui. Les souvenirs étaient de plus en plus pesants, et son corps réclamait étonnamment des substances sur lesquelles elle parvenait à peine à mettre des mots jusque là. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et alla s'assoir en équilibre sur la rambarde du balcon. De loin, on aurait put croire qu'elle voulait sauter dans le vide, se laisser basculer en arrière la tête la première. Avec les états psychologiques d'une autre elle-même en plus des siens, nul doute qu'elle aurait pu le vouloir, mais elle était un ninja de Konoha, le village caché du pays du feu, et sa rage de vaincre avait trouvée sa source entre les déboires de Kakashi Hatake, et de Naruto Uzumaki.

Elle accepterait plutôt l'idée d'une nouvelle opportunité, si ce monde le lui permettait.

Son attention fut attirée vers le bas en revanche, pour une bonne raison : quatre silhouette couraient dans le parc enneigé, en direction de la grande porte d'entrée. Afin de réveiller le moins d'habitants du manoir, elle descendit de son perchoir pour reposer ses pieds bleuis sur le carrelage, et s'empressa de descendre en courant les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, plus par habitude que par réel soucis de discrétion, avant de rejoindre la porte pour la déverrouiller et l'ouvrir au moment ou un jeune homme allait appuyer sur la sonnette. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa son poignet et l'empêcha d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Le blond sursauta et leva deux grands yeux bleus sur elle, surpris comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Sakura pinça les lèvres et relâcha la main de l'étudiant, un peu hésitante. Il fallait forcément que cela tombe sur elle. Ça n'aurait pas pu être Ino, ou Choji. Après la famille Uchiha au grand complet, il fallait qu'elle croise ensuite Naruto Uzumaki, _also known as_ son meilleur ami.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Shikamaru ne se penche enfin pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il haussa un sourcil en discernant les traits du blond malgré l'obscurité et soupira pour toute réaction. La rose leva une main et poussa le visage intrusif de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère vers l'arrière.

— Tu fais chier, Sakura.

Evidemment, il faisait référence à la personne se trouvant sur le pas de la porte. Elle trimbalait sa malchance partout avec elle, et qui en faisait les frais ? Lui, évidemment.

— Hem… Qui êtes-vous ? osa finalement demander Naruto.

Les deux ninjas s'entreregardèrent et ouvrirent un peu plus la porte. D'un signe de tête, ils convinrent que le brun irait chercher Sasuke et Itachi pour ne pas avoir à réveiller les adultes, pendant que la jeune femme s'occupait des nouveaux venus.

— Nous sommes… des invités. Il neigeait trop hier soir pour nous permettre de rentrer, alors il nous a fallu rester sur ordre de Mikoto Uchiha.

Un éclair de compréhension sembla animer soudain les yeux azur de l'étudiant qui tendit sa main vers elle. Bon, apparemment, la sociabilité de Naruto Uzumaki était pluri-universelle. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et apprécia la chaleur de ces doigts masculins immaculés. Elles étaient loins, les grosses paluches couturées de cicatrices qu'avait son ami dans cet autre monde qu'était le sien.

— Enchanté, je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

— Sakura Haruno.

La rose relâcha la main pourtant rassurante de ce garçon aux traits si familiers, et s'écarta de la porte pour faire entrer les quatre silhouette. Les lumières tamisées du hall, constamment allumées, lui permirent enfin de reconnaître ses suivants. Les traits de Neji, Hidan et Sai se dessinèrent sous ses yeux, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle avait face à elle un groupe de quatre garçons détendus et visiblement amis, le sourire aux lèvres malgré le froid extérieur et revenant, semblait-il, d'une soirée, grisés par l'alcool.

Elle referma la lourde porte et soupira, les yeux fermés, tendue comme un arc. Dans son dos, se tenaient deux morts, dont un criminel, et deux membres de son équipe.

— Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ?

Rectification : Trois morts, dont deux criminels, et trois membres de son équipe. Sur huit personnes en tout, ça faisait beaucoup trop de personnes qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revoir : Itachi, Hidan, Neji et Sasuke. Tout juste la moitié, en fait.

— Disons qu'on a été surpris par la neige en quittant la boîte.

Un rire gêné résonna dans la pièce, et la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains avant de se retourner. Les mains dans les poches, elle avisa Shikamaru, posté au milieu des grands escaliers, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air de juger la situation comme elle : beaucoup trop tendue.

Préférant se faire oublier, la rose contourna les garçons pour aller regagner les bras de son ami ninja. Seul Hidan parut la remarquer, puisqu'il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit postée à côté du stratège.

— Désolé Sasuke, on ne pensait pas que tu avais des invités. Ni même qu'on rentrerait si tard.

— Il est quand même près de quatre heures du matin, coupa Itachi. Et les parents dorment ; ils détestent quand vous faites ça.

— En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si maman allait accepter de les laisser rentrer à pieds chez eux par ce temps, particulièrement en pleine nuit.

Itachi eut l'air de capituler, et releva la tête vers Shikamaru et Sakura. Les deux invités étaient appuyés contre la barrière, collés l'un à l'autre. Ils ne paraissaient pas particulièrement avoir été réveillés en sursaut, ou même être fatigués. Le grand brun secoua la tête et descendit la dernière marche pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Spontanément, le groupe de garçons le suivit, comme si cette situation avait quelque chose de régulier pour eux, comme si l'habitude prenait le pas sur la fatigue et la singularité de cette nuit.

Trop de choses ici dérangeaient Sakura et Shikamaru, si bien que, les yeux rivés sur les quatre nouveaux venus, ils faillirent manquer le moment où Sasuke se tourna vers eux, sourcils froncés. Nul doute qu'il se demandait pourquoi ses deux invités étaient ici au lieu d'être bien au chaud dans leur lit. Deux presque inconnus se promenant librement dans sa maison à quatre heures du matin, aussi sympathiques lui étaient-ils, n'était pas quelque chose qui le ravissait.

— Que faisiez-vous dans le hall ? questionna-t-il.

— J'ai eu besoin de me rafraîchir sur le balcon du couloir après un cauchemar, avoua Sakura. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux éviter à vos parents d'être réveillés en pleine nuit. Fugaku a déjà bien assez à faire la journée avec notre dossier, tu ne crois pas ?

Sasuke consentit à les remercier de leur prévenance envers ses parents, en acquiesçant d'un simple signe de tête. C'était compréhensible, et quelque part, il était soulagé que ses parents n'aient pas ses amis à gérer en pleine nuit une fois de plus.

— Merci.

Il remit ses cheveux vers l'arrière, et sembla hésiter une seconde avant de se soumettre à son devoir d'hôte.

— Itachi est en train de faire du chocolat chaud et des tisanes dans la cuisine pour réchauffer les gars. Vous en voulez ? Vous aussi avez l'air frigorifiés.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Shikamaru.

Les orteils nus de Sakura étaient violacés, de même que ses lèvres, à cause du froid, et les deux ninjas avaient les joues rougies par le vent glacé de la nuit. Le jeune homme enroula un bras autour de la taille de sa meilleure amie pour l'empêcher de se défiler et l'entraîna à la suite des autres vers la cuisine. Ils passèrent ensemble la porte, et tout le monde tourna les yeux vers eux. Malgré la curiosité évidente des quatre étudiants intrus, la seule question posée fut un simple « tisane ou chocolat ? » par Itachi. Tout le monde baissa le nez dans sa tasse lorsque les deux ninjas optèrent pour un chocolat chaud.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant, lorsque Naruto prit enfin la parole.

— Au fait, Sasuke, Itachi, j'ignorais que vous aviez des amis en dehors du groupe !

— Nous ne sommes pas amis, à vrai dire, coupa la rose. Nous sommes plutôt… un dossier important pour Fugaku Uchiha.

Les regards se firent d'autant plus curieux que tous autour de cette table connaissaient le métier du patriarche du clan Uchiha. Ils s'entreregardèrent, et Itachi se renfrogna légèrement.

— Jolie manière de nous faire comprendre que tu ne veux pas nous connaître plus, Sakura.

Il y avait entre la jolie jeune femme et le beau brun une certaine tension inamicale depuis leur échange dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Elle darda sur lui un regard neutre, et le toisa sans vergogne, l'observant de haut en bas comme elle l'aurait fait avec un clochard si elle avait été une peste. Et quelque part, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait un certain côté garce — Shannaro sûrement.

Néanmoins, elle pouvait se vanter d'être l'une des seules personnes au monde à avoir donné des frissons à un Uchiha d'un seul regard. L'étudiant se sentit comme transparent, sous le vert de ses yeux, exactement comme elle-même l'avait ressenti plus tôt dans la soirée. Il se crispa insensiblement et se détourna pour faire face à Hidan. Tout pour se soustraire de son influence.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, fît-elle enfin. J'affirme seulement que nous ne pouvons pas nous considérer comme des amis compte tenu du fait que nous nous sommes rencontrés il y à environs huit heures et que nous n'avons discuté qu'à l'occasion d'un dîner avec vos parents.

Sa voix était presque cassante. Elle était partagée entre l'irritation de la remarque que l'homme lui avait faite dans la salle de bain et la haine que soulevait le nom d'Itachi Uchiha en tant que ninja. Non, décidément, faire la part des choses n'était pas une tâche aisée, quand bien même personne ici n'était au courant de ce fait, en dehors de Shikamaru. Shikamaru d'ailleurs, qui posa une main sur son bras pour lui intimer de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de se les mettre à dos, et encore moins de se brouiller avec eux. Pas en considérant toutes les possibilités que ce monde leur offrait.

— Excusez-la, il est tard et je crois que nous sommes tous fatigués.

Le ninja vida d'une traite sa boisson chaude et avisa le groupe. Quatre d'entre eux avaient les yeux rouges éclatés, puaient l'alcool et la sueur, et deux autres avaient l'air de sortir du lit. Ce qui était finalement le cas. Ils parurent néanmoins approuver ses paroles et chacun s'empressa de terminer sa tasse et de la ranger dans le lave-vaisselle.

— Sai et Neji, vous dormirez dans la seconde chambre d'amis, Hidan avec Itachi et Naruto avec moi, trancha Sasuke une fois qu'ils furent tous en bas des escaliers.

Les fêtards acquiescèrent et, dans un silence de plomb, tout le monde franchît la volée de marche jusqu'à l'étage avant de se séparer. Shikamaru et Sakura reprirent la direction de leur chambre pour se glisser entre leurs draps et les bras de l'autre, Neji et Sai s'installèrent dans la pièce à côté, et les deux autres se répartirent entre les deux chambres de leurs hôtes. Bientôt, le bruit de quatre douches résonna dans la maison, le plus discrètement possible.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la maison avait retrouvée son silence nocturne. Enfin jusqu'au lendemain matin, neuf heures.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux au doux son de la voix de Naruto. Il criait apparemment sur un « enfoiré de meilleur ami indigne » et de ce qu'elle compris, un verre d'eau et une chute étaient impliqués. Elle soupira et constata que la place près d'elle était vide. Un coup d'oeil en direction de la salle de bain lui apprit que Shikamaru était à la douche. Un second en direction du radio-réveil l'informa qu'elle avait étonnamment bien dormi et qu'elle avait même presque fait une nuit complète.

Satisfaite, elle se leva et enfila cette fois une paire de chausson à côté de laquelle elle était passée cette nuit, à cause de l'obscurité. Un peignoir en pilou plus tard, elle descendait les escaliers et entra dans le salon, les cheveux en bataille, partagés entre le fait de tomber sur sa nuque ou sur son visage. Son chignon était tout écrasé, son visage gonflé par le sommeil, elle avait une trace d'oreiller sur la joue, et le mascara qu'elle n'avait pas bien enlevé formait une étrange traînée noire poudreuse sous ses cils inférieurs. En somme, elle n'avait rien de glamour et de sexy, et c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

— Bonjour, s'annonça-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Plusieurs voix lui répondirent, et les yeux à moitié clos, elle reconnut celle de Mikoto, Itachi, Hidan et Neji. Sai devait être dans la salle de bain, Fugaku déjà au travail, et les deux gugusses de l'étage criaient assez fort pour qu'elle sache précisément où ils se trouvaient et pourquoi. Et sans faire étalage de ses talents de ninjas, en plus !

Elle secoua la tête, amusée à l'idée que la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke soit la même, quelle que soit l'univers dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ils étaient un peu des meilleurs ennemis, après tout, comme elle-même avait pu l'être avec Ino Yamanaka avant que tout son être ne parte en vrille au départ de l'homme qu'elle aimait. La rose soupira en constatant qu'elle s'enfonçait une fois de plus dans des pensées à la fois nostalgiques et déprimantes, et s'assit tranquillement à une place libre.

— Café ? T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin, sans vouloir te vexer, fit une voix sur sa droite.

Une carafe pleine d'un liquide marron entra dans son champ de vision et son regard suivit la main, le bras, l'épaule, puis le visage de celui qui la tenait. Neji Hyûga.

— Je veux bien, merci.

La carafe pencha, et le garçon versa le liquide dans une tasse bleutée qui devint rouge lorsque la chaleur du liquide eut transféré sur la céramique. C'était quoi cette tasse ? Un gadget ? Elle n'imaginait personne dans la famille Uchiha aimer ce genre de choses. Captant le regard étonné de Sakura, le brun près d'elle ricana tout bas.

— C'est un cadeau qu'a fait Naruto à Sasuke. Il sait que Sasuke aime bien ce genre de gadgets débiles en secret.

La rose parut encore plus crédule, faisant redoubler d'intensité le rire de Neji. Elle ignorait ce qui l'étonnait le plus : que Sasuke aime ce genre de chose ou que Neji lui adresse la parole de façon tout à fait avenante, sociable et dans un rire. Ça paraissait surréaliste, tout ça. En même temps, il fallait dire qu'elle était dans un monde parallèle, aussi. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour accepter que les gens de ce monde n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux du sien. C'était même probablement ça le plus difficile.

— Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés hier. Enfin seul Naruto l'a fait. C'est le meilleur ami de Sasuke. Moi, c'est Neji, celui qui a dormi avec moi, le type au cheveux noirs, c'est Sai. Le grand musclé aux cheveux de vieux, c'est Hidan, un des deux meilleurs amis d'Itachi.

Sakura acquiesça, essayant peu à peu de retenir les affinités et les groupes de chacun. C'était pourtant assez complexe, à vrai dire.

— Qui a des cheveux de vieux, gamine ? râla Hidan.

— Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis au sujet des mecs aux cheveux longs, Hidan, contra Itachi.

La jeune femme observa l'échange entre Hidan, Itachi et Neji, en plein débat sur leurs cheveux et… éclata de rire. Hidan, le grand criminel immortel se battait avec le déserteur parricide et fratricide Itachi Uchiha, et le fier ninja de Konoha, Neji Hyûga, au sujet de leurs _cheveux_. C'était à la fois incroyablement absurde et profondément stupide.

Les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers elle et un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de chacun. La rose avait un certain côté attendrissant.

— Enchantée, moi c'est Sakura Haruno, et mon pote à l'air constamment endormi, c'est Shikamaru Nara.

Deux émotions semblèrent se livrer duel dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs. L'amusement et l'étonnement.

— Shikamaru Nara et Sakura Haruno, tu dis ? Ces noms me disent quelque chose… commença Hidan.

— C'est normal, coupa Neji d'un sérieux soudain. Sakura Haruno était la meilleure amie d'Hinata en primaire, et Shikamaru Nara était très proche de Kisame. Ils on disparus d'un coup.

La rose ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. S'ils se connaissaient en primaire, s'ils avaient un passif ensemble, les choses allaient se compliquer encore, et elle n'était pas forcément prête pour ça. Hinata Hyûga. Ce nom éveillait deux échos en elle, divisés entre une kunoichi prometteuse et talentueuse, et une petite fille timide et peu sûre d'elle dans des robes évasées à col Claudine. Deux vies, deux échos.

— Moi ce que je retiens, c'est qu'elle est la cousine de Sasori.

Sakura se figea brutalement. Ça, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Ça allait causer beaucoup trop de problèmes, ça allait beaucoup trop loin ! Sauf que la bombe était lâchée, et qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle allait devoir s'y confronter. La cousine d'un criminel…

Et si ce qui était vrai dans ce monde l'était aussi dans le sien ?

L'atmosphère légère et détendue laissa place à une tension presque palpable, induite par la réaction de Sakura.

* * *

**J'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre directement après l'avoir terminé, exactement comme les précédents, parce que je ne suis pas patiente du tout. J'adore poster à peine le point final amorcé, et ça se passe souvent comme ça : je poste deux ou trois chapitres en une semaine (voire moins, comme là), puis il s'écoule un mois, parfois deux ou plus, avant que je ne réussisse à écrire à nouveau. À voire, donc. **

**Merci en tous cas pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, elles me motivent pour écrire la suite (et pour mes partiels, au passage). J'aimerai pouvoir répondre aux guest comme je le fais avec les personnes connectées, malheureusement j'ai du mal à poster de longues réponses d'un chapitre à l'autre comme ça prend de la place pas forcément agréable à la lecture. Alors merci infiniment à :**

• **Ina** : _Tu as raison pour Gaara, c'est effectivement ça (simpliste, mais si tu recherches sur Google Maps la ville de Kumano, tu verras que c'est une ville côtière et donc qu'ils ont pu passer pas mal de temps à la plage durant leur enfance/adolescence). Pour leurs affinités, c'est à la fois un peu au hasard et suivant une certaine logique, donc je sépare un peu tout (comme pour le groupe Neji/Kankuro/Tobi/Kisame, tout en gardant les paires comme Sasori/Deidara, et Naruto/Sasuke). J'aime l'idée d'un Sasuke gentil qui justement dans cet aspect de sa personnalité pose problème à Sakura qui veut en rester loin mais n'y arrive pas et tous les problèmes psychologiques qui vont avec, et un Itachi qui appuie où ça fait mal et la remue un peu, dans une relation bien à eux et plus fraternelle au final. Pour la relation Shika/Saku, elle va encore se développer puisqu'ils sont le pilier l'un de l'autre, mais uniquement dans le sens fraternel et amical. C'est la base un peu de mon histoire. _

• **cndlea** : _Ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! J'aime les school fiction, mais j'en avais marre des clichés tout en les adorant. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'en éloigner le plus possible et de m'ancrer dans quelque chose de différent, un maximum réaliste possible (même si ce n'est pas toujours simple). Pour le reste, comme je l'ai dit dans la réponse précédente, le ShikaSaku fraternel et amical est la base de tout ici, même si leur relation va connaître forcément des hauts et des bas, comme pour tout et tout le monde, mais jamais de grosses et longues disputes, seulement des difficultés. Pour le Sasusaku, j'ai arrêté mon choix sur ce couple, ce sera sûrement celui-là, mais vraiment compliqué à mettre en place pour Sakura. _

• **dealdysin** :_ Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait beaucoup de bien et me redonne de la motivation ! La relation ShikaSaku est vraiment le pilier de mon histoire et je me base sur les interactions qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre pour faire évoluer le reste étant donné qu'ils se raccrochent l'un à l'autre depuis quelques mois. Pour le pairing, ce sera sûrement un SasuSaku, mais je pense le faire à ma sauce, donc très compliqué, avec les poblèmes qu'aura Sakura pour s'y retrouver entre son présent et le Sasuke qu'elle a connu. _

Et puis évidemment : **Yasumin J** (_effectivement, elle n'a pas aimé l'attitude d'Itachi dans le chapitre 6, mais il y a quelques raisons à ça ;)_),** Me**, **MewName**, et **Natasign**.


	9. NINE

**Résumé : Il y eut un cri dans la nuit, au milieu d'une lueur rougeâtre, et soudain, ils disparurent. Leurs noms furent appelés des jours durant, mais peine perdue. Shikamaru et Sakura n'étaient plus de ce monde.**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant il est évident que le scénario et chacun des mots mis bout à bout pour la rédiger viennent de mes petites mains._

* * *

**NEUF :**

« L'isolement n'a jamais fait qu'une mauvaise solitude. »

— Poirier.

* * *

Moins d'une semaine après le dîner chez les Uchiha, fort en découvertes et en rencontres, Sakura et Shikamaru se rendirent, conduits par les parents de ce dernier et escortés par Fugaku Uchiha, au centre psychiatrique dont celui-ci leur avait parlé. Les deux jeunes étrangers n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre mouvement de protestation, plus conscients que jamais que la justice était clémente avec eux et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à se laisser faire.

Pourtant, une crainte insidieuse s'insinuait dans leurs esprits. Déjà, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien dans ce monde, pas même de la bonne foi de Fugaku Uchiha, et ensuite parce que certaines conditions ne contribuait pas vraiment à les tranquilliser.

« _Je suis désolé Sakura, Shikamaru, mais je dois suivre la procédure. Mains dans le dos, je dois vous entraver_. »

Un cliquetis saccadé et la morsure froide des menottes plus tard, les deux konohajins grimpaient dans la voiture où Shikaku était déjà installé sur le siège conducteur, mains crispées sur le volant. C'est Yoshino qui avait dû boucler leur ceinture de sécurité lorsque tout le monde s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'en étaient pas capables seuls. Le chuintement des roues sur le bitume détrempé distrayait Sakura le temps du voyage, ses grands yeux verts rivés sur la vitre à sa droite. Tout son corps était tendu, ses muscles étaient bandés et ses pieds prenaient appui sur le plancher comme si elle était prête à fuir. Et elle l'était.

Shikamaru lui, était affalé contre son siège, les pieds à plat sur le dossier devant lui. Les yeux fermés, il paraissait dormir, mais la rose savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il était plus attentif que jamais, parfaitement sur ses gardes et évaluait les scénarios possibles. Son amie le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il avait déjà paré mentalement tous les assauts dont ils pourraient être victimes.

La première demi-heure de trajet passa, longue et mentalement éprouvante.  
La seconde entama la patience des deux voyageurs dimensionnels, et les poussa à échanger des regards, dans une conversation silencieuse que l'absence de Fugaku dans la voiture rendait possible. De toutes façons, il ne comprendrait pas et seul Shikaku y prêtait attention, dans le rétroviseur.  
L'heure suivante les trouva somnolents et défaits, à l'arrivée dans la cour d'un complexe hospitalier.

Nouvel échange de regards. Comment avaient-ils pu s'endormir ? La patience était une chose acquise, pourtant ! Ils avaient survécus à la torture, à l'attente, au silence et à la privation dans leurs deux vies. Suspicieux, les deux jeunes adultes prirent une faible inspiration, les paupières lourdes et la tête tombante. Les portières passagères s'ouvrirent sur les parents Nara, et Shikaku s'occupa de son fils, tandis que Yoshino aidait Sakura à se redresser puis à se lever.

— Désolé, les interrompît la voix de Fugaku. Ça aussi, ça faisait partie de la procédure. Jusqu'au verdict des médecins dans deux mois, vous devrez rester sous surveillance policière vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. La présomption d'innocence est biaisée par vos aveux, vôtre âge et la légitime défense. Comme on ne peut pas complètement l'appliquer, mais complètement vous reconnaître coupables d'office, nous faisons face à un vide juridique. C'est la solution la plus viable : la surveillance, et la camisole chimique.

Une camisole chimique ? Génial. Ça changeait la donne, les deux ninjas n'étaient plus si sûrs de vouloir se soumettre à la solution trouvée par le Uchiha. Malheureusement, leur avenir dans ce monde dépendait de ce séjour. Ils soupirèrent dans un bel ensemble, et se laissèrent conduire à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal, où un écriteau frappé des lettres « Accueil » sembla les narguer joyeusement. Sakura avait l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton et la langue pâteuse, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'utiliser son Chakra pour dissiper les effets fût une bonne idée.

Et si son Chakra ne se régénérait pas avec le temps comme il le faisait dans leur monde ? Et si leurs réserves s'épuisaient complètement sans espoir de se restaurer, que se passerait-il ? Mourraient-ils, ou perdraient-ils seulement les aptitudes qui étaient les leurs ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Yoshino et Shikaku la prenaient dans leurs bras l'un après l'autre, ni que Fugaku se postait devant elle pour poser une main encourageante sur son épaule.

— Sakura, toi et Shikamaru allez être installés dans des chambres différentes. Il sera juste en face de la tienne, donc vous ne serez pas trop éloignés, mais pour la première semaine, vous ne pourrez pas vous retrouver seuls. Un policier sera toujours avec vous, et vous ne serez pas directement en contact avec les autres pensionnaires du centre psychiatrique.

La rose leva les yeux vers l'homme et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, consentît finalement à accepter les termes qu'il lui énonçait. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle avait le choix, de ce qu'elle avait compris. Dans son dos, Shikamaru lui envoya un coup de coude, et lui adressa un signe de tête sérieux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle répondît en abaissant presque paresseusement ses paupières, cachant ses grands yeux verts derrière une rangée de longs cils rosés.

Une pression sur ses poignets liés la fît avancer, et elle prît la tête du cortège, suivie de près par son meilleur ami. Le sentir dans son dos la rassurait. Quel ninja digne de ce nom laisserait ses arrières sans surveillance ?

— Tout ira bien Sakura, je te le promets.

Une étrange affection vibra dans la voix de Fugaku. Sa voix avait été prononcée tout bas, comme si l'homme craignait d'être entendu. Il soupira doucement et Sakura comprît qu'une porte lui était ouverte, mais que sa marge de manœuvre ne lui permettait pas de prendre autant de risques qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Alors, elle tourna la tête du côté du policier, comme pour regarder les affiches collées sur le mur, et pinça les lèvres.

— Selon vous, Fugaku, quelle serait la meilleure issue pour nous ? Que nous soyons déclarés mentalement instables et irresponsables, ou pleinement lucides ?

Leurs voix se firent de plus en plus basse, comme ils s'assuraient tous les deux de n'être entendus par personne. La jeune femme se chargerait elle-même de transmettre les informations à Shikamaru. Il fallait seulement espérer que l'Uchiha comprendrait de lui-même et qu'il ne prendrait aucun risque superflu.

— La folie pourrait vous sauver de bien des manières, crois-moi. Particulièrement si tu racontes ce que vous avez vécu, ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Ils essaieront alors de vous traiter tous les deux au nom d'une maladie psychologique au nom compliqué, mais nous savons toi et moi ce qu'il en est réellement.

Un sourire anima le coin des lèvres de son interlocutrice. Il n'était évidemment pas dupe.  
Elle ne prononça pas un mot de plus, alors qu'un infirmier à la carrure impressionnante s'avançait pour marcher à côté d'eux, conscient que des paroles avaient été échangées. Il tourna les yeux vers les affiches lui aussi, et Sakura gloussa toute seule en songeant qu'il y avait plus discret comme façon de faire. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu l'ignorer, mais rire seule en étant entraînée dans un hôpital psychiatrique menottée pouvait être à son avantage et insinuer des doutes concernant sa santé mentale.

Le long couloir que le petit groupe avait suivi après avoir dépassé l'accueil laissa place à une salle séparée en son centre par une cloison et fermée par des rideaux. Un infirmier attendait du côté gauche, et une infirmière souriante du côté droit.

Nul besoin d'être un ninja pour comprendre, ici. Visite médicale obligatoire.

Soupirant de concert, les deux amis se détachèrent prudemment de leur escorte et s'avancèrent, parfaitement synchrones, vers le personnel médical du même sexe qu'eux. Logique et pudeur oblige. Shikamaru s'avança le premier, après avoir adressé un dernier regard à Sakura, et passa le rideau. La marmule qui s'était postée aux côtés de la rose durant le trajet suivît sans hésitation, alors qu'elle, parfaitement sous-estimée, était laissée sans surveillance particulière.

Dans la cabine, alors qu'elle se déshabillait, elle songea au couteau papillon qu'elle portait constamment sur elle malgré son manque de praticité. Il n'était ni aisé à cacher, ni à dégainer, mais il était le seul qu'elle avait pu se procurer, ou au moins se sentir à l'aise. Son ami, lui, cachait sur lui une lame courbe, et savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'ils en seraient départis rapidement.

Exécutant les mêmes gestes, au même moment, avec la même habitude, ils se dévêtirent entièrement et sortirent pour laisser le champ libre aux médecins et infirmiers. Apparemment, leurs deux corps s'étaient mêlés en un seul et suffisamment de cicatrices pour deux vies couvraient leur peau. Certaines, moins profondes, moins marquantes, avaient disparues dans le changement de vie et de monde, et une multitude d'autres avaient fait leur apparition, provenant de leurs alter-égos.

Stéthoscopes, thermomètres, mètres, baguettes et haricots se succédèrent dans un examen minutieux de leur état physique. Le mental viendrait ensuite, bien que les deux fussent foncièrement liés. Quoi qu'il en soit, le personnel avait accès au dossier établi par l'hôpital qui les avait accueilli à leur arrivée. Enfin leur retour. Ou leur apparition ? Les termes étaient changeants selon le point de vue duquel on se plaçait.

Le tout dura une bonne quarantaine de minutes, et Sakura songea sans peine au manque de pudeur qui l'habitait depuis les premières missions effectuées aux côtés de Kakashi, Sasuke et Naruto. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'était son maître dans cet univers. Enseignait-il également ? Où ? Et à qui ? Considérant qu'il n'avait pas paru enchanté de devoir s'occuper d'une équipe de Genin au départ et avait rejeté toutes celles leur ayant précédées, était-il ici aussi réticent à enseigner ? Aimait-il ses étudiants comme il avait appris à les aimer ? Sans doute pas. Le lien entre un Jônin responsable d'une équipe et ladite équipe était bien particulier, forgé dans le sang et les larmes.

— Vous pouvez vous rhabiller mademoiselle.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui l'avait accueillie. Elle avait un doux sourire ourlé sur une rangée de dents parfaites, un adorable petit nez en trompette, les yeux bruns en amande, et quelques mèches échappées de son chignon caressaient sa peau délicatement hâlée. C'était une jolie femme, probablement de quelques années de plus que Sakura, tout au plus.

— Pensez-vous que nous soyons fous… mademoiselle Ayame ?

Un rire cristallin presque insupportable de douceur secoua les épaules de l'infirmière, qui ramena une blouse et des sous-vêtements en coton à sa nouvelle patiente.

— Je crains que nous ne le soyons tous.

La rose dévisagea la jeune femme, incapable de s'empêcher d'approuver sa réponse, mesurée et pourtant si vraie. Un sourire satisfait illumina ses traits, et elle enfila la blouse et le pantalon en toile, si aéré qu'on l'eût cru fait d'une fine couche de papier. Elle descendit de la table d'auscultation et attendît qu'Ayame se joigne à elle avant de s'autoriser à sortir.

La brune emmena avec elle une planche à pince, sur laquelle elle accrocha les notes prises pendant la brève entrevue de Sakura avec les médecins.

Shikamaru vînt automatiquement se poster près de son amie lorsqu'il vît enfin celle-ci traverser le rideau, et adressa un dernier signe à ses parents et à Fugaku qui devaient d'ores et déjà les quitter, puisque n'étant pas autorisés à aller plus loin pour le moment.

— Bien, à présent que les formalités ont été faites, je vais vous mener à vos chambre avec Matsumoto, l'infirmier qui vous a rejoints à partir de l'accueil. Vous n'aurez le droit à rien de plus dans vos chambre, que ce qui vous est donné par l'établissement, et durant la nuit, vos portes seront fermées à clé par l'infirmier de garde. En cas d'incendie, ne vous en faites pas, nous avons de quoi déverrouiller toutes les portes simultanément. Vous ne risquez rien de ce côté là. Après vous avoir montré vos chambres, nous procèderons à une visite rapide de tous les lieux auxquels vous aurez accès ; le reste ne vous concerne pas et vous n'y mettrez sûrement jamais les pieds. Considérant votre statut, vous serez constamment suivis par un policier formé et habilité à vous suivre dans votre parcours au sein de notre établissement psychiatrique. Des questions ?

Shikamaru interrogea Sakura du regard, mais à nouveau, celle-ci se contenta d'abaisser paresseusement ses paupières et de reporter son regard vers l'infirmière. Pourtant, le brun sembla trouver sa réponse dans cette absence de réaction et Ayame songea que ces deux-là se comprenaient vraiment bien. Les rapports ne mentaient pas. Chacun évoluait en fonction de l'autre, et cela devint de plus en plus flagrant lorsqu'ils se mirent en route . Ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'au quatrième étage. Le jeune Nara se vît assigner la chambre 407, et son amie, la 408.

Après avoir découvert le mobilier sommaire de leur cellule provisoire, soit un lit, une table et une chaise, ils ressortirent ensemble pour la première partie de la visite.

Ayame leur fît visiter en premier les jardins, disparaissant sous la neige, mais desquels on distinguait encore aisément les chemins, les parterres fleuris au printemps, les cerisiers et les jolies arches de végétation. Un jardinier devait probablement y consacrer pas mal de temps et d'énergie. La salle commune fut leur prochaine destination, rapidement suivie du bureau du médecin, du psychiatre, du médecin de garde, de l'infirmier de garde, puis de la salle de musique, de sport, très règlementée et soumise à des conditions de bonne conduite, et enfin, le réfectoire.

Dieu que les deux prochains mois allaient être compliqués.

Lorsque la jolie infirmière les laissa tous deux dans la chambre de Shikamaru, ce qui était d'ordinaire interdit, ils constatèrent que Matsumoto se rangeait spontanément près de la porte. Apparemment, en attendant l'arrivée des policiers désignés, c'est lui qui les garderait sous surveillance. Ils apprirent de sa bouche qu'ils bénéficiaient de certaines dérogations. Le droit de rester dans les chambres durant la journée venait entièrement du fait qu'ils n'avaient pour le moment pas le droit d'être mêlés aux autres pensionnaires du centre et qu'ils ne pourraient l'être pas avant au moins une bonne semaine. Ils devraient donc prendre leurs repas à des horaires décalés ou dans leur chambre, et avoir accès à la salle commune lorsque personne n'y serait.

Habitués à la vie en extérieur grâce à leurs missions, ils songèrent qu'étant en hiver, ils pourraient peut-être se promener dehors et y faire un peu de sport. Hors de question pour eux de laisser leur corps se ramollir pendant ce qui leur semblerait, à coup sûr, être une éternité.

Ils patientèrent sans un mot le restant de la mâtinée, que quelqu'un les appelle, ou ne les autorise à sortir pour faire quelque chose, manger ou au moins une activité. Vers onze heures seulement, Ayame revînt vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Les pensionnaires ont été dirigés vers le réfectoire un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, beaucoup exprimaient le désir de passer à table. Néanmoins, nous ne pourrons pas avancer les repas tous les jours comme maintenant. Certains sont trop instables pour que l'on bouscule ainsi leurs habitudes. Mais pour aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir accès à la salle commune de onze heures à treize heures. J'espère que vous y trouverez de quoi vous divertir.

— Avez-vous un plateau de _shogi_ ?

— Il me semble, oui. Etant sous la surveillance de quelqu'un en permanence, j'essaierai de voir si vous pouvez l'emmener avec vous dans votre chambre. Personne n'y joue en général, alors de ce point de vue, ça ne devrait pas trop poser problème.

Shikamaru inclina légèrement la tête pour remercier l'infirmière et celle-ci les guida vers la salle commune, où elle installa le plateau de jeu sur une table placée entre deux fauteuils usés, mais confortables.

— Matsumoto restera avec vous durant toute la durée de vos parties.

Sakura acquiesça simplement, et soupira en la regardant s'éloigner. Son regard dériva vers sa taille fine, marquée par l'attache de son tablier blanc d'uniforme, et ses hanches relativement larges. Elle avait la finesse et les formes en même temps, contrairement à Sakura qui n'avait de seins que le nom, avec les piqûres de moustiques qui lui en faisaient office.

— Elle est mignonne, commenta Shikamaru.

— Mh.

Son ami lui adressa un sourire et rangea les pièces de jeu sur le plateau pour pouvoir commencer à jouer.

— Allons-nous parler de Sasuke ?

— Veux-tu parler de Temari ?

Le silence qui lui répondît constitua une réponse assez explicite pour que la rose ne poursuive pas. Choisissant les pions noirs elle avança son premier coup, se plongeant dans la même quiétude réflexive que le stratège face à elle. Ils jouèrent la même partie pendant plus de trois heures, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière ne revienne, en réalité. Elle observa avec une curiosité évidente deux jeunes adultes ayant grandis au coeur d'un gang s'adonner à une activité parfaitement calme et intellectuelle.

Sans un mot, elle interrompît leur jeu et les mena jusqu'au réfectoire où les deux intrus déjeunèrent face à face, l'ennui s'emparant déjà d'eux.

Les jours suivants furent pires encore, et ils ne firent rien d'autre que quelques courses et batailles de boules de neige dans le parc en plus de jouer au _shogi_. Leurs affrontements avaient en apparence quelque chose d'innocent et d'enfantin, mais en réalité, ils leur permettaient de ne pas laisser leur corps perdre en muscle et en force, ni même en agilité ou souplesse. Leurs acrobaties n'étaient, aux yeux du personnel, que ça : de bêtes acrobaties sans réel intérêt autre que celui de s'amuser et d'épater la galerie.

Les batailles de boules de neige leur permettaient de garder leur corps entraîner ou au moins en forme, et le shogi maintenait leur esprit en éveil et les aidait à lutter contre les cachetons qu'on leur administrait quotidiennement. Lors des séances chez le psychiatres, ils abordaient ce qu'ils avaient vécu, du bout des lèvres, à demi-mot, sans chercher à dissocier leurs deux vies. Ils énonçaient des choses qui n'avaient parfois de sens que pour eux, ou pour quelqu'un connaissant leur monde et d'autres fois, abordaient la question de leur enlèvement, se laissant porter par les souvenirs qu'ils découvraient habiter leur mémoire.

« _Dédoublement de personnalité_ » diagnostiqua, un jour, le docteur Sawada. Il parla aussi quelques fois de « _troubles de la mémoire_ » et de « _troubles de la personnalité_ », mais rien qu'il ne qualifia d'irréversible.

Ayame rendît souvent visite aux deux jeunes adultes, qui n'avaient même pas encore atteint la vingtaine, mais en étaient proches. Elle célébra avec eux la nouvelle année, au soir du trente-et-un décembre, en leur apportant à chacun une part de gâteau, qui avait été vérifiée par la sécurité. Elle passait ce temps avec eux en dehors de ses heures de travail, parfois le soir, ou quand elle terminait son service dans la journée, parfois sur ses temps de pause. Sakura ne manqua pas le léger rougissement de ses joues lorsqu'elle embrassa l'une d'elles pour la remercier de passer du temps avec eux et de les garder ancrés dans une forme de réalité.

Lorsque le psychiatre Sawada remarqua les bienfaits de l'infirmière sur ses deux patients les plus surveillés, elle demanda l'assignation de cette dernière aux chambres 407 et 408 sans une once d'hésitation. Les doses médicamenteuses diminuèrent sans que ni Sakura, ni Shikamaru n'en soit officiellement prévenu, mais ils sentirent aussitôt que leur Chakra avait moins besoin de lutter pour évacuer et neutraliser les substances.

Après un mois à évaluer quotidiennement la santé mentale des deux détenus provisoires, Sawada envoya un rapport au chef Uchiha pour lui apporter les réponses que ce dernier avait cherchées en envoyant Sakura Haruno et Shikamaru Nara dans son centre. En somme, considérant ce que ses deux patients avaient vécu, le traumatisme qu'il leur en restait, et les troubles quasi-irréversibles causés à leur mémoire, ils ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme responsables des actes qu'ils avaient commis, particulièrement considérant l'âge auquel ils avaient été enlevés et leur statut de mineurs au moment des faits. Il demanda alors l'autorisation à leurs responsables l'autorisation de pratiquer avec eux l'EMDR, Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing, thérapie validée dans la gestion des psychotraumas.

Après trois semaines de plus, les résultats furent sans appel, et le verdict médical fut rendu aux services de police ainsi qu'au procureur : Sakura Haruno et Shikamaru Nara pouvaient réintégrer la société et ne pouvaient être considérés comme responsables des actes incités par le Gang qui les avait enlevés tous les deux. La condition de leur retour une semaine plus tard fut l'obligation de se tenir à deux rendez-vous par semaine auprès du docteur Sawada, laquelle souffla enfin de ne plus avoir à concentrer toutes ses journées à deux patients uniquement.

La dernière semaine de leur internement fut une semaine de consolidation, et une véritable torture pour les deux ninjas qui, malgré une patience acquise par la force des choses, tenaient à leur liberté de mouvements et intellectuelle.

Ainsi, deux mois après leur arrivée, Ayame vint la première, à sept heures du matin, ouvrir les chambres 407 et 408. Elle descendit au réfectoire pour la dernière fois avec eux et Matsumoto, qui avait refusé de les quitter pour une autre tâche. Comme tous les jours, elle discuta avec eux joyeusement et se fit un plaisir de continuer à babiller pendant que Sakura prenait sa douche, à l'abri derrière la porte de la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre. Comme tous les jours, elle les observa jouer au _shogi_ jusqu'à neuf heures et demi, puis aller faire une bataille de boules de neige dans le parc, bien que les températures aient commencé à se remonter un peu.

Néanmoins, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, elle attendît dans le couloir que les deux jeunes adultes enfilent des vêtements de ville et ne la rejoignent. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, elle vît briller les grands yeux verts de Sakura, et chercher avec une douceur et une complicité évidente le regard de son meilleur ami et compagnon d'infortune. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris la date de leur départ, elle se sentît apaisée et soulagée de les voir s'en aller. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas faits pour être enfermés et étudiés comme des oiseaux en cage. Peu importe, qu'elle ne les voit plus quotidiennement, s'ils étaient heureux à l'extérieur.

Ayame les accompagna jusqu'à la grille du centre psychiatrique, et observa la voiture banalisée qui attendait, avec deux grands bruns à l'avant en pleine discussion. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa que la jeune femme qu'elle avait accompagnée pendant plus de soixante jours s'en allait vraiment. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser des larmes de tristesse et de joie mêlées, et referma ses doigts sur la main de Sakura, silencieuse. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle avait envie de lui dire, mais le noeud dans sa gorge l'empêcha de parler.

— Tu me manqueras aussi, Ayame. souffla Sakura.

Nul besoin de parler plus, leurs yeux parlèrent pour elles.  
Alors, Sakura se pencha, réalisant pour la première fois, qu'elle était légèrement plus grande que l'infirmière, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser doux. Le contact resta chaste et simple, un baiser d'adieu, écho de tout ce qu'elles ne pourraient vivre ou se dire, chargé de promesses de rétablissement, de souvenirs et de remerciements. Elles se promirent dans un souffle de ne pas oublier l'autre, et la rose se pencha à nouveau pour lui ravir un baiser et murmurer quelques mots.

Il sembla à Ayame que le vent de la fin du mois de février répétait en boucle la courte phrase de la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci se détournait pour monter dans la voiture où Shikamaru l'attendait, et qu'elle pouvait encore l'entendre, lorsque le véhicule disparut au coin de la rue.

« _Merci pour tout._ »  
Trois petits mots, chargés de tant de sens ; plus qu'elle ne put en saisir.

* * *

**J'aime cette fin de chapitre, pas vous ?  
****Ayame n'était absolument pas prévue, elle a clairement débarqué de nulle part, mais je pense que cet interlude va être très bénéfique pour Sakura. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit de manière romantique quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke, et pour se reconstruire, c'est essentiel. Surtout pour dissocier le Sasuke de ce nouveau monde, et celui de son monde d'origine.**

**Sinon, désolée pour l'absence, encore une fois, trois mois je crois. Je reviens pour une semaine avant mon anniversaire (yes!) seulement, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je ne l'imaginais d'ailleurs pas du tout comme ça, et il est un peu plus long que prévu. **

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des _p'tites r'views_, c'est super encourageant !**


	10. TEN

**Résumé : Il y eut un cri dans la nuit, au milieu d'une lueur rougeâtre, et soudain, ils disparurent. Leurs noms furent appelés des jours durant, mais peine perdue. Shikamaru et Sakura n'étaient plus de ce monde.**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant il est évident que le scénario et chacun des mots mis bout à bout pour la rédiger viennent de mes petites mains._

* * *

**DIX :**

« C'est dans l'absence qu'on découvre  
l'intensité de l'amour ou ses ravages. »

— Tahar Ben Jelloun.

* * *

Shikamaru déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, près de celle de son amie, et se tourna vers cette dernière.  
Deux jours déjà qu'ils étaient rentrés et Fugaku était déjà passé trois fois pour les voir. C'était uniquement pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il leur avait également demandé de regarder plusieurs photos d'enfants disparus environ huit ans auparavant, afin de tenter d'identifier les victimes du gang, ceux qui avaient été tués durant les premiers jours de leur enlèvement.

Un seul avait été reconnu.

Sakura avait été frappée par la violence avec laquelle les traits du visage de l'enfant s'étaient faits clairs dans son esprit. Elle savait. Elle savait que c'était lui, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Malheureusement, pour le moment, si elle avait pu affirmer sans problème qu'elle le reconnaissait, elle n'était pas parvenue à lister à Fugaku tout ce qu'elle l'avait vu subir. Ses cris résonnaient encore dans son esprit avec une telle précision, qu'elle allait probablement en avoir des cauchemars pendant les nuits prochaines.

Il était des souvenirs qu'elle préférait ne pas éveiller tout de suite.  
Pas pour le moment. Pas alors qu'elle tentait encore d'appréhender le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait. Leur isolation, à Shikamaru et elle, n'avait pas permis de les intégrer, de comprendre cet univers, de le connaître.

— Et elle t'a envoyé un message, depuis ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, réorientant ses pensées vers sa discussion avec Shikamaru.  
Ayame, l'infirmière qui s'était occupée d'elle pendant deux mois et avait su éveiller en elle la douceur tendre d'un amour presque platonique, était le sujet principal de leurs discussions depuis leur retour à la maison. La rose avait craint un instant de se sentir trahir l'amour qu'elle portait à Sasuke, celui de son monde, mais aucune culpabilité ne s'était élevée en elle. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression que quelque part, en dedans d'elle, une blessure profonde et saignante se résorbait légèrement au souvenir des lèvres douces de la jeune femme.

L'amour, tel qu'elle l'avait exprimé durant son enfance et son adolescence, n'avait trouvé de réponse que dans la haine et le mépris, que dans la douleur que les mots brûlants de rage de Sasuke faisait naître en elle. Et si elle savait que l'homme avait grandi et s'était construit sur une colère sourde et des promesses répétées d'une vengeance fratricide, le rejet violent du garçon avait contribué à la construction identitaire bancale de Sakura. Ses larmes n'avaient plus coulées lorsqu'elle s'était résignée au fait que l'amour et le sexe étaient les synonymes fondamentaux de douleur.

Alors, Ayame n'était pas la promesse d'une romance prolongée ou d'une relation durable et stable, mais elle était la porte ouverte sur la tendresse rassurante que pouvait être un(e) petit(e) ami(e). Elle parvenait, à sa façon, à remettre quelques petites choses dans l'ordre, à rétablir un peu ce que ses expériences avaient déréglé.

— Non, pas depuis avant-hier soir, quand nous sommes arrivés. Elle voulait être sûre que nous étions bien rentrés. Je pense qu'il est interdit pour elle d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec un ancien patient du centre. De toutes façons aucune de nous ne pensait entretenir quoi que ce soit de concret avec l'autre. Shikamaru acquiesça et appuya le bas de son dos contre le plan de travail. Cette pièce était définitivement devenu leur repère après les cauchemars qui assaillaient leurs nuits. — Je vois, commenta-t-il. Est-ce que tu regrettes de ne rien entamer avec elle ?

La jeune femme prît le temps de réfléchir. Elle songea alors à Ayame, à son travail, son âge, et puis à elle-même, loin d'être prête pour une relation sérieuse et totale, à leurs envies et leurs besoins, probablement trop différents, ainsi qu'à la confusion qui régnait encore dans sa vie à la perspective d'un nouveau monde. Sortir avec Ayame ne rendrait-il pas le passage de leur univers à celui-ci bien trop réel et définitif ?

— Non. Je ne regrette pas. Elle était plus vieille que moi, nous n'aurions pas envisagé la chose de la même façon l'une et l'autre, et… si je commence une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un, est-ce que quelque part, je ne renonce pas à l'idée de rentrer ?

— Je croyais justement que tu ne voulais pas rentrer, opposa le grand brun.

Sakura pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules. Pour le moment, toute sa vie était à Konoha. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, quelle vie avait-elle vraiment là-bas ? Elle vivait avec un masque sur la gueule chaque étape de sa vie ; en tant qu'Anbu, elle était masquée et parfaitement anonyme, en tant que médic-nin, elle était très douée, mais fragile et pure, en tant que ninja public, elle était frêle et personnalité à protéger. En tant que Sakura Haruno, elle était une gamine brisée qui noyait son chagrin dans le travail et refusait de voir ses amis.

— Je ne veux pas de la vie que j'ai là-bas, mais je n'ai rien ici non plus.

— Il y a une chose que nous avons ici : l'opportunité de tout recommencer.

La rose soupira douloureusement. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient aucun moyen sécuritaire de rentrer, pour le moment. Les questions viendraient quand ils auraient une atmosphère un minimum sécurisée.

— Allons plutôt courir, tu veux ? La neige a complètement fondue ce matin.

Shikamaru hocha simplement la tête et prit le premier la direction de leur chambre, laissant Sakura lui emboîter le pas. Celle-ci caressa du bout des doigts le tatouage ancré dans sa peau, sceau des Anbus et parfaitement neutralisé par l'absence de chakra dans ce monde, puis gravît les marches de l'escaliers à la suite de son ami. Elle força ses pensées pour les neutraliser, et attrapa au vol les vêtements que le jeune Nara lui jetait.

Une brassière et un legging suffiraient.

Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire autre chose que des batailles de boules de neige pour s'entraîner et à l'idée de se confronter enfin à un exercice physique dur, les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Tout en elle réclamait la douleur délicieuse qu'apportait le sport.

Une paire de baskets et des poids aux chevilles plus tard, les deux compères quittèrent la maison en petites foulées. Ils allongèrent progressivement le rythme et Sakura attacha ses cheveux roses comme elle put malgré leur longueur, limitée à ses omoplates. La première heure leur fit un bien fou, et le commencement de la seconde fît naitre les premières douleurs dans leurs jambes, leur dos et leurs bras. Aucun des deux ne parlait, s'économisant et évaluant ce qu'ils avaient perdu de capacités pendant leur isolation forcée.

Dopamine à l'appui, les esprits se calmèrent progressivement, et les nerfs usés par la détention et le manque de liberté qu'ils avaient subi pendant deux mois se détendirent. La course leur faisait un bien fou.

Afin de tester leurs limites, les deux ninjas entamèrent un combat factice en pleine course, et quelques figures familières aux ninjas de Konoha. Les regards glissaient sur eux dans les rues, quelques insultes ou exclamations de surprise ou d'admiration accompagnant leur trajet. Heureusement, ils savaient encore plus ou moins où ils se trouvaient malgré leurs connaissances limitées du quartier de Konoha et de la ville de Kumano.

À mesure qu'ils se détendaient et prenaient plaisir à user leurs muscles, leurs rires et leurs voix se joignirent aux échanges physiques brutaux qu'ils menaient. Dans ce monde, il semblait que leur chakra maintenait leur condition physique à un niveau semblable à celui qu'ils avaient à leur arrivée. Ce fut un soulagement pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils étaient bien meilleurs depuis quelques années déjà. Depuis que Shikamaru avait commencé à sortir avec Temari, et depuis que Sakura avait tenté de tuer Sasuke pour la toute première fois.

Après presque trois heures de course, ils ralentirent l'allure en douceur et prirent la direction du premier parc qu'ils trouvèrent pour s'étirer avec l'appui d'un banc placé près d'une mare aux canards.

— Je ne pense pas que notre Chakra s'épuise vraiment, ici.

Shikamaru releva les yeux vers Sakura et pinça les lèvres avant d'approuver. C'est vrai qu'il le sentait rarement varier, même lorsqu'il était fatigué ou légèrement malade.

— Nous l'aurions senti, sinon. Mais s'il ne diminue pas vraiment jusque là, on ne sait toujours pas s'il peut se régénérer, étant donné que nous n'avons pas encore tenté de l'utiliser. On ne sait même pas s'il s'exprime de la même façon que dans notre monde.

Ce fut au tour de son amie d'acquiescer. C'est vrai, aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de faire usage de leur chakra jusque là, et leurs possibilités seraient limitées si jamais ils se retrouvaient à court de réserves.

Ils étirèrent leurs muscles en réfléchissant à leur condition et leur vie dans ce monde.  
Les Nara leur permettaient d'avoir un toit et un semblant de normalité, mais pour s'intégrer, il allait leur falloir faire comme tous les jeunes de leur âge. Chez eux, les amis qu'ils avaient étaient tous ninjas et ils doutaient d'en trouver ici. Les études semblaient pour le moment être la meilleure solution, mais les connaissances de leurs alter-égo étaient soit limitées elles aussi, soit inaccessibles pour le moment.

Ils allaient devoir discuter de cela avec Shikaku et Fugaku.

— Lâche mon amie connard !

Shikamaru releva le premier la tête, presque à s'en faire craquer les cervicales, et son regard hanté chercha les yeux verts de Sakura. La voix ne venait pas d'elle et se trouvait plus loin sur le sentier. C'était définitivement une voix de femme et surtout, c'était une voix qu'il connaissait par coeur, pour en avoir entendu, sans les écouter, toutes les intonations.

Temari No Sabaku, décédée huit mois avant le transfert de leur monde à celui-ci.

— Elle a raison, lâche notre amie ! clama une voix, masculine cette fois.

La rose frissonna, sans trop savoir si l'origine en était le froid, ou la perspective d'entendre quelqu'un qu'elle avait tué au prix d'une autre vie. Elle déglutît douloureusement, et le grand brun désigna d'un geste tremblant le petit groupe. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient discerner une tête blonde bien connue et trois têtes rouges, chacune d'une nuance différente, toutes familières.

Temari No Sabaku était accompagnée par Karin Uzumaki, Sasori Akasuna No* et Gaara No Sabaku.

Le fait qu'ils aient été en conflits avec la totalité du groupe un jour ou l'autre tendît les jeunes ninjas, et la voix d'Hidan retentît soudain en elle.

« _Moi ce que je retiens, c'est qu'elle est la cousine de Sasori._ »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et le pas qu'elle allait faire en avant se stoppa. Si elle n'était pas prête à voir dans le Sasuke de ce monde une opportunité d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait en raison des souffrances trop nombreuses dont il était l'origine, elle savait qu'il en serait autrement pour son meilleur ami. Lui n'avait pas perdu de personne toxique, il avait perdue sa _fiancée_. Et rien que ça changeait toute la donne.

Elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vît, le mouvement que Shikamaru fit en avant, et pour lui, pour son bonheur, elle s'élança à son tour. À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, ils discernèrent de mieux en mieux le problème. Six jeunes adultes avaient encerclé le petit groupe, et l'un d'eux avait attrapé le bras de Karin. La rose devina à la grimace sur son visage, que le type devait serrer trop fort. Malgré elle, elle laissa paraître une brève grimace de dégoût par anticipation de ce qu'ils diraient probablement face à une jeune femme bien taillée en brassière de sport devant eux.

Ils la dégoûtaient autant que tous les ninjas qui profitaient de leur condition pour agresser leurs ennemies par des moyens qu'ils n'usaient que rarement voire pas du tout sur des hommes.

Chauffée par les souvenirs violents dont elle aurait préféré se défaire, elle pressa le pas jusqu'à courir, et prît appui sur sa jambe droite pour envoyer l'autre dans la mâchoire de l'agresseur avec autant de violence possible. L'homme ne l'avait même pas vue venir, rendu trop confiant par la présence de ses amis.

— Elle t'a dit de la lâcher !

Sa voix claqua dans un silence soudain, et Shikamaru rattrapa Karin dans un soupire. Quelque part, il savait que la Sakura de ce monde aussi, s'exprimait à travers ce geste. Il fît reculer la rousse et se posta devant le quatuor pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'intervenait. Sakura n'aurait aucun mal à défaire ses adversaires, mais pas eux.

Il regarda, blasé, la jeune femme se jeter sur l'agresseur de Karin et s'assoir sur son torse pour l'enchaîner. Rapidement, un des amis de l'homme réagît, et la ceintura pour l'empêcher de le bastonner, et il se prît un coup de coude dans le nez, suivi d'un coup de tête bien placé et qui le sonna suffisamment. Un second, qui s'était approché, vît son coup de poing être intercepté par la main gantée de Sakura, laquelle la lui rendît sans remords. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'avait pas quatre bras, et si elle avait neutralisé deux des six hommes, le reste sembla décider de l'attaquer tous en même temps.

Avant de pouvoir les mettre à terre, elle se prît une droite qui fît éclater son nez dans une gerbe de sang et fendît sa lèvre. La seconde la prît sur le côté, pile sur les côtes, et elle sembla se rendre compte que finalement, l'isolement forcé l'avait bel et bien diminuée.

— Mais aidez-la ! s'exclama une des deux jeunes femmes derrière lui.

En réponse, il leva la main et leur fît signe de ne pas intervenir. Quelques coups de tête et chassés plus tard, six hommes gisaient sur le sol dans des geignement pathétiques qui n'arrachèrent à Sakura qu'une grimace de dégoût. Elle leur cracha dessus sans une once d'hésitation, et essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez d'un revers de la main.

— Karin ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La voix masculine soucieuse qui leur parvint arracha à la jeune rose et au grand brun une grimace désabusée. Ne manquait plus que Naruto volant au secours de sa cousine, apparemment. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un groupe de cinq personne les rejoindre. Ils reconnurent tour à tour Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Hidan et Pain. Le blondinet s'approcha rapidement de sa cousine pour vérifier, hystérique, qu'elle n'était pas blessé. Bien sûr, n'accordant aucun regard aux autres, il ne reconnût ni Shikamaru, ni Sakura.

En revanche Itachi, lui, le fît instantanément, et un éclair de surprise traversa son visage. Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en tissu parfaitement plié et propre, et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui faire signe de pencher la tête en avant, plaquant du même temps le mouchoir sur son nez.

— Sakura ?

La jeune femme se figea et chercha l'origine de la voix, ses yeux balayant l'assemblée entre ses mèches de cheveux.

Sasori.  
Évidemment.  
Elle pinça les lèvres à nouveau, alors que le rouquin s'approchait d'elle, comme choqué.

— C'est vraiment toi ?

Il sembla hésiter, avant de se précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras sans se soucier d'Itachi, qu'il bouscula. Hidan et Sasuke échangèrent un regard perplexe, et Gaara se pencha vers Temari pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

— Mon père m'avait dit que vous étiez rentrés, mais je pensais vous voir quand il vous inviterait à nouveau à dîner, avoua le cadet Uchiha un peu gêné.

— Pas de soucis, nous ne pensions pas vous croiser non plus, assura Shikamaru en retour.

Sakura elle, ne sût trop comment réagir, parfaitement figée dans l'étreinte de celui qui était apparemment son cousin. Le groupe se fît silencieux, observant la façon presque comique qu'eût Sakura de tapoter maladroitement l'épaule du déserteur pour répondre au mieux à son affection. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de lui trancher la gorge, et celle de se fondre contre son torse et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en répétant qu'elle était rentrée à la maison.

Finalement, son alter égo prît légèrement le pas sur la ninja qui elle, reconnût que Sasori ne pouvait être incriminé dans cet univers en raison de ce que celui de son monde avait fait. Elle se relâcha faiblement, et de grosses larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle planquait son visage contre l'épaule de son aîné. Son alter ego avait dû être très proche de Sasori dans son enfance.

— Je suis rentrée…, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Le rouquin la serra plus fort contre elle, et Shikamaru détourna le regard pour observer plutôt la blonde du coin de l'oeil. Elle était plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs et il toucha son cou, là où le médaillon qu'elle lui avait offert s'était trouvé avant de disparaître dans le transfert. Son coeur se gonfla de chagrin et il retînt un sanglot puissant malgré lui, presque comme un hoquet de douleur.

La confusion était totale pour les deux ninjas qui se reculèrent chacun d'un pas. Ils ne l'avaient clairement jamais été à ce point, et Sakura soupira, la mine défaite.

— Vous nous expliquez ? exigea Temari.

Hidan et Naruto hésitèrent, Itachi et Sasuke eurent l'air gêné, Karin grimaça malgré elle, Sasori essuya discrètement une larme, et Gaara inclina la tête sur le côté, curieux.

— Est-ce que ce sont des amis que vous vous êtes faits pendant notre absence à Sai et moi ?

Naruto secoua la tête et désigna la sortie du parc.

— On devrait aller se poser dans un café pour discuter de ça, non ?

Tout le monde acquiesça après une seconde d'hésitation et le groupe se mît en marche. Sakura frissonna à nouveau, de froid cette fois, et Shikamaru tira sur son t-shirt en lycra trempé de sueur. Ils n'étaient pas présentables, puaient, et allaient tomber malade à ce rythme là. Pein fît le premier geste et tendît sa veste chaude à Shikamaru, laissant le soin à son ami Sasori de s'occuper de sa cousine.  
Sasuke choisît le café le plus proche pour les abriter du froid de la fin du mois de février, et ils s'installèrent tous ensemble à la table la plus proche.

Shikamaru et Sakura haussèrent les épaules en réponse au regards inquisiteurs. Ils n'avaient rien fait, eux. La jeune femme posa une main sur le genou de son meilleur ami, soutien silencieux face à la douleur lancinante qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Il lui sembla qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu souffrir à ce point, de douleur pure et d'espoir. Il se rappelait qu'il avait perdue sa Temari, et sentait l'opportunité de vivre néanmoins un jour avec une version d'elle.

— Je vais commencer, coupa Karin lorsque les voix de tout le monde se mêlèrent dans un dialogue de sourd pour tenter de déterminer ce qu'il s'était passé. Je suis arrivée la première au lieu de rendez-vous et quand il m'ont vue seule, six types ont débarqué, et ont commencé à m'emmerder. Ensuite, Gaara et Temari sont arrivés et m'ont rejointe quand ils ont vu que j'avais des ennuis. Sasori est venu à son tour, à peine deux minutes plus tard. J'espérais que vous seriez rapidement là, comme ça on aurait pu les dépasser en nombre, mais ce sont eux qui sont arrivés, et elle les a tous battus toute seule.

Sakura hocha la tête et balaya les réactions des autres d'un simple signe de main. Non, ce n'était pas grand chose, elle ne se sentait pas légitime pour être remerciée étant donné qu'elle ignorait encore si elle l'avait fait pour aider Karin ou si elle l'avait fait pour elle-même.

— Sakura Haruno, enchantée, et voici mon meilleur ami, Shikamaru Nara. Je suis la cousine de Sasori.

— Et tu as disparue pendant huit ans. Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le rouquin et sentît une affection toute particulière l'étreindre. Quelques souvenirs insidieux traversèrent sa mémoire, furtifs.

— _Hé Sakura, regarde ! J'arrive à faire une roue, comme tu m'as montré !_

_Le rire d'une petite fille répondît au petit garçons aux cheveux rouges. Ses grands yeux verts se levèrent sur lui, et elle le félicita par des applaudissements candides. _

— _Bravo Sasori ! Tu la fais mieux que moi, même ! _

_Le petit rouquin rougît violemment et murmura quelque chose au sujet d'un mensonge, avant de s'approcher pour se laisser tomber dans l'herbe verte près de sa cousine. Son amie se laissa basculer en arrière et regarda les nuages passer, parfaitement détendues. Alors qu'elle tentait de deviner les formes cotonneuses que prenaient les nuages, le petit détaillait innocemment son visage plus qu'il n'observait le ciel. _

— _Dis, Sakura ? On se mariera un jour ? _

Le grand brun posa à son tour une main sur la cuisse de son amie pour la tirer doucement de sa rêverie, et elle se mordît la lèvre inférieure avant de grimacer à la douleur lancinante de sa lèvre fendue. Elle était bonne pour éviter le sel et les aliments acides pour au moins quelques jours.

— Pour faire court ? J'ai été vendue par mon père à un gang quand j'avais onze ans, et j'ai été torturée pendant plusieurs semaines avec Shikamaru avant d'être forcée d'intégrer leur réseau.

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'assemblée et Shikamaru passa une main sur son visage, désespéré par le manque de tact de la rose. Evidemment, pas besoin de faire dans la dentelle quand ses amis sont ninjas, mais là, les choses étaient différentes. Ici, ils étaient avec des civils peu familiers avec la torture, le viol et les crimes. Ou même avec les meurtres, la base de leur métier.

— Ça sonnait plus dramatique que je ne l'avais pensé…, marmonna Sakura.

— À quoi tu t'attendais ? On ne balance pas ça comme ça, enfin ! La jeune femme ricana et asséna une pichenette à son ami. C'était comme s'ils étaient comme tout le monde, juste deux amis, deux jeunes adultes dans un café avec des amis. Pourtant, Sakura avait une franchise frôlant le handicap social, ses cicatrices étaient visibles grâce à la veste de Sasori, qu'elle portait ouverte sur sa brassière, et elle venait d'éclater six hommes à elle toute seule devant témoins.

— C'est pour ça que mon père s'occupe de votre dossier ? Et que vous avez pris autant de son temps ces derniers mois ?

Les deux ninjas acquiescèrent. Malheureusement, oui.  
Sasuke soupira, et détailla la jeune femme. Une force sauvage semblait se dégager d'elle, brutale et dévastatrice. Comme si elle s'était déjà suffisamment battue pour vivre ou survivre, comme si elle était déjà capable de dire à quoi ressemblait l'enfer et les démons qui le peuplent, parce qu'ils auraient trouvé leur origine dans ses rêves. Ses yeux semblaient brûler d'un feu inconnu, mû par la douleur et le sang, son nez avait l'air d'avoir été cassé plusieurs fois, et ses lèvres se tordaient dans une grimace entre dégoût et menace.

Les autres eux, avaient tendance à observer plutôt Shikamaru. Il paraissait parfaitement détaché de la situation, comme s'il parvenait à pousser loin toute impression de surréel, tout l'absurde et l'incroyable de cette rencontre fortuite. Ses pupilles pourtant, s'illuminaient de rage à la mention du gang qui les avait fait souffrir.

Qu'avaient vécu ces deux jeunes adultes, pour que leur regard se parent d'une telle rage de vaincre ? Pour qu'ils semblent avoir déjà connu la guerre et ses pertes ? Pour qu'une forme de sagesse naisse dans leur expression ?

— Et vous trois, là, comment connaissez-vous Sakura et Shikamaru ? demanda Temari.

— Mon père les a invités à dîner il y a deux mois, avant qu'ils ne soient évalués psychologiquement, et nous les avons rencontrés ce soir là. Hidan et Naruto ont ensuite débarqué dans la nuit en sortie de boîte parce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à rentrer à cause de la neige. Il y avait aussi Sai et Neji, avec eux. Donc on les connaît, mais seulement comme on peut connaître quelqu'un en un dîner, déclara Itachi.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce monde était vraiment différent du leur, pour réunir autant de personnalités différentes au sein d'un même groupe d'amis. Et Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji et tous les autres, faisaient-ils aussi partie de ce groupe imposant ?

Trop de nouvelles questions tournaient désormais dans son esprit, et au vue du regard de Shikamaru, il était rempli d'autant d'interrogations qu'elle.

* * *

**Première rencontre entre Temari et Shikamaru dans ce monde, moment pas mal attendu. Cependant, si Shikamaru est perturbé, il garde ça très profondément en lui et il s'exprime assez peu dessus. En fait, sa réflexion à ce sujet sera surtout développée dans un autre chapitre. **

**Du reste, pour Temari, ce mec qui débarque de nulle part avec son amie et qui connait Sasuke et Itachi n'est absolument personne. Pour le moment en tous cas, il n'éveille pas tellement son intérêt (pas de façon plus marquée en tous cas que pour les autres) et Shikamaru va justement un peu galérer à se faire voir de sa belle~**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laissent d'adorables reviews !**


	11. ELEVEN

**Résumé : Il y eut un cri dans la nuit, au milieu d'une lueur rougeâtre, et soudain, ils disparurent. Leurs noms furent appelés des jours durant, mais peine perdue. Shikamaru et Sakura n'étaient plus de ce monde.**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant il est évident que le scénario et chacun des mots mis bout à bout pour la rédiger viennent de mes petites mains._

**ONZE :**

« Le chagrin amoureux est l'une des plus éprouvantes blessures

que nous ayons à combattre

car il doit être vaincu seul, et surtout

dans le plus grand des silences. »

— Yves Simon.

La jeune femme but la dernière gorgée de sa boisson, tournée vers son voisin de gauche, et reposa sa tasse sur la table. Sa main fît un mouvement vague, probablement en accord avec ses paroles, et son sourire s'accentua. Elle glissa ses doigts sur le poignet de l'étudiant, et ce dernier accepta la caresse innocente sans broncher. Il n'exprimait pas la même proximité envers elle, mais la jeune blonde ne paraissait pas s'en soucier.

Un mouvement sur la droite attira le regard de Shikamaru. Il consentît enfin à lâcher Temari No Sabaku du regard, et le reporta sur la nouvelle venue. La petite rousse lui colla un verre dans la main, et de l'autre, prit sa cigarette pour l'écraser dans le cendrier. Il avait commencé à fumer après la mort de son _Sensei_, Asuma.

— Désolée, pas de ça à côté de moi.

Le brun haussa les épaules, et ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau la silhouette féminine qui lui tordait le ventre depuis déjà une bonne heure. Après s'être vaguement expliqués avec les amis de Sasuke et Itachi —du moins ceux présents aujourd'hui— Sakura et lui avaient pris la décision de s'attarder un peu à leurs côtés. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs son amie de n'avoir accepté de rester que pour la _sunajin_.

—Arrête ça, tu vas lui faire peur. Bois un verre et oublie un peu Temari une seconde, tu veux ?

Shikamaru avisa Karin Uzumaki à présent postée à ses côtés, et haussa un sourcil. La jeune femme soupira discrètement, et se tourna pour faire face à la vitrine du café. Elle tira son interlocuteur pour l'obliger à être face à elle, et le relâcha aussitôt certaine que la blonde ne se trouvait plus dans son champ de vision. Nul doute que le contact avec son agresseur, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, l'avait marquée. Elle semblait bien moins encline à le toucher qu'une civile lambda.

— Je crois qu'on t'a absolument tous vu la mater. Alors avant que les choses ne deviennent vraiment bizarres, je préférais venir te voir.

Le grand brun pinça les lèvres, et se raidît.

— Désolé. Elle ressemble vraiment à quelqu'un que j'ai perdu. C'est à la fois douloureux… et incroyablement enivrant, de la regarder.

Les sourcils de la rouquine s'arquèrent dans une expression désolée. Considérant le passé du jeune homme, elle admît simplement que la personne qu'il avait perdue devait être décédée, et pressa doucement son bras pour lui présenter ses excuses. Personne ici n'ignorait la déferlante médiatique qui avait accompagné le retour des deux enfants disparus. À vrai dire, Sakura et Shikamaru étaient les seuls à avoir échappé à cette oppression, paradoxalement.

— Excuse-moi. J'aurai dû essayer d'être moins frontale. Mais fais attention, quand même. Hidan est son ex, et même s'il ne ressent plus rien pour elle, ils se sont quittés en bons termes. Il est protecteur quand il s'agit d'elle.

Shikamaru sembla laisser glisser sur lui la remarque de Karin. Seule une petite contraction de la mâchoire trahît la tension qui le parcourut. Il vît Sakura lui faire un signe de la main, bas et discret, à quelques mètres de lui, se faisant la plus apaisante possible, mais ne chercha pas à retourner vers elle. Il avait l'impression que son coeur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine, son ventre se tordît si fort qu'il crût vomir, et ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa paume avec force.

— Je comprends. Désolé si j'ai pu paraître étrange.

La rouquine fît semblant de ne pas voir les dents serrées du jeune homme lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle, et pressa à nouveau son bras avant de l'entraîner vers une discussion plus légère pour le distraire. Shikamaru sauta sur l'occasion pour occuper son esprit un maximum, conscient malgré tout, que cela ne suffirait pas.

Une part de lui hurlait que Temari était _sa_ fiancée et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. L'autre part de lui commençait à comprendre les réticences de Sakura et la douleur qu'elle ressentait face à Sasuke.

Une paire d'yeux verts se teinta d'inquiétude en voyant l'expression de Shikamaru lors de sa discussion avec Karin. La jeune femme lui cherchait-elle des ennuis ? Elle fronça les sourcils malgré les réflexes ninjas ancrés en elle qui lui soufflaient de ne pas laisser entrevoir ses sentiments et son inquiétude.

— Et bien ? Un peu plus et je croirai que tu veux tuer Karin.

La rose tourna les yeux vers Sasori adossé au mur à côté d'elle. Tous les deux avaient ressenti le besoin de s'isoler un peu dehors lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que discuter à l'intérieur signifiait s'exposer à un certain nombre d'oreilles indiscrètes.

— Elle ne te volera pas ton mec, si c'est ce dont tu as peur.

— Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas non plus mon mec. Essayer de ravir le coeur de Shikamaru est une quête vaine, crois-moi.

— Donc tu admets que tu aurais bien essayé ?

— Non. Shikamaru sera toujours un ami, mais jamais rien de plus. Lui et moi, on s'entend trop bien, on se connaît par coeur et on s'est confiés sur trop de sujets délicats pour s'envisager d'une façon romantique.

Sasori hocha simplement la tête avant de boire une gorgée de son diabolo à la violette. Une étrange lueur de jalousie brilla néanmoins brièvement dans ses yeux. C'était si fugace que Sakura ne sut si elle l'avait réellement vue ou non.

— Il est… un genre de confident et de meilleur ami ?

— Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

La réponse distraite de la jeune femme fît soupirer le rouge, qui reporta son regard sur ledit confident. Il ne lui trouvait rien de spécial. Il avait même l'air ennuyé par ce que lui racontait Karin, qu'il trouvait personnellement intéressante comme fille. Plus qu'Ino Yamanaka, en tous cas. Il évitait la blonde comme la peste, la trouvant un peu trop survoltée à son goût. Là où Karin était posée et réfléchie, Ino était impulsive et bruyante. C'était à se demander laquelle était vraiment la cousine de Naruto, et ce qu'elles faisaient en couple toutes les deux.

Il n'avait jamais trouvé le proverbe disant que les opposés s'attirent plus justifié que pour ce duo singulier.

— Excuse-moi, je peux t'emprunter Sakura un instant ?

Les deux cousins relevèrent la tête en même temps pour découvrir Itachi, penché vers eux. Il les dépassait tous les deux d'au moins une tête, et cela parut ne perturber que la ninja. Sasori pinça les lèvres et contourna son ami pour rentrer dans le café. De toutes façons, il commençait à avoir froid, et la bruine ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se réchauffer. Sakura portait sa veste, alors mieux valait pour lui rentrer maintenant.

Un silence tendu s'étira entre le Uchiha et la jeune femme. C'était exactement le genre de silence qu'il y avait entre deux inconnus qui n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire, et qui avaient déjà eu un léger accrochage auparavant. La rose laissa passer quelques minutes avant de secouer la tête.

— Je n'ai pas vu mon cousin depuis près de onze ans, Itachi, alors si tu n'as rien à me dire je vais retourner le voir.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et commença à se détourner de l'homme.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Itachi.

Sakura se retourna et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer lorsqu'il lui fît signe de le laisser parler. Elle enfouît ses mains dans les poches du sweat-shirt de Sasori, et haussa un sourcil. L'étudiant sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai été très peu délicat avec toi la première fois.

La rose se ferma un peu plus encore. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et la couverture nuageuse donna l'illusion que ses yeux s'assombrissaient drastiquement. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas une simple impression ?

— Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on soit délicat avec moi, siffla-t-elle.

Le grand brun sembla comprendre son erreur, et leva une main aussitôt pour rectifier ses mots.

— Non, je m'en doute ! Je voulais seulement dire que j'ai cherché la petite bête lorsque je t'ai emmenée jusqu'à la salle de bain, et je n'aurai pas dû. Encore moins alors que tu te sentais déjà mal.

Sakura serra les dents. Non, elle ne s'était pas sentie mal ! Elle était seulement un peu perturbée de voir cette famille Uchiha réunie. Et non, elle n'était pas non plus de mauvaise foi. Elle soupira, et pinça les lèvres pour contenir son agacement.

— Ça va. Oublie ça.

Itachi songea à rajouter quelque chose, mais renonça rapidement en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme. Son regard semblait lui lancer des éclairs, et elle était légèrement penchée en arrière, comme pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Apparemment, il ne lui inspirait pas grande sympathie. Tant pis. Au moins, il s'était excusé et avait soulagé sa conscience, et si cela ne suffisait pas pour elle, il ne forcerait pas. De toutes façons, il avait toujours l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs avec elle, et d'éveiller sa colère. Lui-même se sentait plus à fleur de peau en sa présence.

— Itachi, tu as encore mis Sakura en colère ? Questionna une voix un peu trop familière.

Sasuke.

La rose tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu, et soupira profondément. Elle se lécha la lèvre supérieure, signe flagrant de son agacement, et fit demi-tour pour entrer dans le café, comme son cousin, quelques secondes avant elle seulement. La colère brûlait en elle comme un brasier jamais éteint. Itachi restait, pour le moment, celui qui lui avait pris l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et Sasuke… Il était tout simplement encore une douleur trop vive pour qu'elle consente à rester à ses côtés.

— Shika !

Le stratège croisa son regard et s'excusa auprès de Karin avant de s'approcher d'elle.

— On rentre ?

Le grand brun lança un regard en direction de Temari à travers la vitre, et hocha la tête. Oui, il était temps pour eux de rentrer. La patience des deux ninjas avait été mise à rude épreuve et ils étaient épuisés. Dans le café, ils saluèrent les étudiants présents avec un engouement feint, et payèrent chacun leur consommation avant de s'éloigner au pas de course. Shikamaru avait convenu avec Pein que ce dernier récupèrerait sa veste lorsqu'elle aurait été nettoyée.

Rentrant comme il était venus, à pieds et en courant, le duo de ninja prit soin cette fois de ne faire aucun détour.

Sakura retira la veste de son cousin en passant le portillon du jardin des Nara et entra sans toquer dans la grande maison blanche. Son corps se tendît sévèrement en croisant dans le couloir d'entrée une paire d'yeux noirs à présent familière.

— Bordel mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous vous êtes passé le mot ?!

La rose ignora le rire nerveux de Shikamaru derrière elle, et dépassa Fugaku pour se précipiter à l'étage. À peine quelques secondes après, les trois Nara et le chef de la police départementale entendirent l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

— Elle est un peu sur les nerfs, plaida le grand brun. Nous venons de passer une heure avec Itachi et Sasuke après un incident dans le parc.

Il haussa les épaules et gravît les marches de l'escalier pour accéder au premier. Il alla chercher sa serviette de bain dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amie, et la rejoignit dans la cabine de douche après s'être déshabillé. La pudeur n'avait plus lieu entre eux depuis déjà quelques années, et la rose haussa un simple sourcil en le voyant débarquer.

— Tu pue, lâcha-t-elle.

— Toi aussi.

Il prît sa place sous le jet d'eau pendant qu'elle se savonnait, et ils échangèrent après quelques secondes, dans un rythme bien rôdé. Leur proximité, ni fraternelle ni romantique, dépassait largement la compréhension de certains des Anbu qu'ils avaient pu côtoyer. Aucun secret, aucun sentiment, aucune incertitude ne résistait à leur relation, unique et fusionnelle.

— Il me met sur les nerfs, bredouilla la rose.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, presque comique avec ses cheveux pleins de mousse, l'invitant à être plus précise.

— Itachi. Il me met sur les nerfs, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je n'ai aucun problème avec Hidan, Sasori ou même Karin, mais avec lui, je ne sais pas… Ça ne passe pas.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de se rincer les cheveux avant de répondre à son amie. Elle essorait déjà ses cheveux dans une grande serviette éponge en dehors de la cabine, lorsque son compagnon de galère la rejoignit.

— Tu sais, ça arrive, parfois. Il y a des gens que tu n'apprécies pas, sans savoir pourquoi. C'est même la nature humaine d'être ainsi. Après, évidemment, je ne connais pas ce monde et je ne sais pas non plus quel passé tu as avec les gens de Kumano, mais tu as peut-être un passif avec lui. Un passif que tu ne connais pas encore. Nous n'avons pas encore débloqué tous nos souvenirs, alors c'est plausible, tu ne crois pas ?

— Ils nous l'auraient dit si les Uchiha nous connaissaient, non ?

Le ninja haussa les épaules.

— Pas forcément. Peut-être que Fugaku leur a parlé de nous et leur a demandé de ne pas nous brusquer. Il y a trop d'inconnues dans cette histoire, Sakura. On ne peut être sûrs de rien hormis une chose : on ne doit parler de nos origines à _personne_. Pour le reste… il faut que nous nous soutenions.

— C'est déjà ce que nous faisons ! Mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai le sentiment que c'est dangereux pour nous d'être ici.

— Dans ce monde ?

— Plutôt… plutôt dans cette ville. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. Tu peux me croire, Shikamaru, je sais ce que je dis. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange autour de nous. Peut-être même autour de nos alter ego. Ils avaient leurs propres problèmes, eux aussi, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à m'y confronter.

Shikamaru pinça les lèvres en enroulant ses cheveux dans une serviette éponge. Il enfila un caleçon propre et se tourna vers son amie, l'air incertain.

— Tu te sens vulnérable, constata-t-il.

— Shika… je crois qu'il est vraiment temps de jauger notre chakra.

Le stratège sembla hésiter.

Le chakra qui coulait dans leurs veines leur était indispensable pour vivre, et pour conserver leurs réflexes. Sans lui, ils perdraient les aptitudes acquises au cours de leur entraînement, au cours de leur vie de ninjas. Peut-être même ne pourraient-ils plus être appelés ninjas ? Utiliser leur chakra, c'était prendre le risque de vider une partie de leurs réserves internes, et de ne jamais les voir se remplir à nouveau.

— Les habitants de cet univers n'ont pas de chakra en eux, mais nous en percevons dans la pierre, la terre, et la végétation. Nous pourrions peut-être apprendre à puiser dans cette réserve si jamais nous nous rendons compte que nos réserves ne se remplissent plus d'elles-mêmes ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr… dans nôtre monde, la végétation, la terre et les pierres sont également des réserves de chakra, mais pas sous la même forme que le nôtre. Nous exprimons nôtre chakra en établissant un équilibre entre l'énergie physique et l'énergie spirituelle. Le chakra naturel ne devrait pas pouvoir nous correspondre. Je pense que c'est une source inépuisable, mais aussi, et surtout, inexploitable.

— Dans ce cas, je pense que nos réserves se rempliront d'elles-mêmes. Nous avons toujours nôtre énergie spirituelle, et nôtre énergie physique.

Shikamaru hésita à nouveau. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que Sakura avait raison sur un point : ils ne pourraient pas savoir tant qu'ils n'auraient pas essayé d'utiliser leur chakra. Il hocha donc la tête en direction de son amie, et donna son approbation. Pensif cependant, il prévint son amie qu'ils devraient être particulièrement prudents, et qu'ils ne devraient surtout pas être vus en pleine utilisation de leurs _compétences_, et que le mot chakra devrait être banni de leur vocabulaire.

Il leur faudrait être discrets s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver en hôpital psychiatrique à nouveau.

Le jeune homme ramena ses cheveux en queue de cheval comme à son habitude pendant que Sakura brossait les siens, et lui fît signe enfin qu'il était temps à présent de descendre. Ils étaient attendus.

En bas, Fugaku se trouvait en pleine discussion avec le couple Nara. Yoshino venait de déposer deux tasses de café et une boîte de gâteaux sur la table basse, répliquant sèchement quelque chose que les deux jeunes adultes ne purent comprendre. Les ninjas s'entreregardèrent, et la rose roula des yeux, agacée. À la longue, son ami commençait à se poser des questions. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, et ce monde semblait le peser comme s'il l'avait bien plus esquintée qu'elle n'osait le lui avouer. Ou _se_ l'avouer.

— Fugaku, bonsoir, salua Sakura. Désolée pour tout à l'heure, je suis un peu sur les rotules en ce moment, je ne voulais pas être désagréable.

L'homme leva les yeux sur elle et lui adressa un sourire qui remonta dans ses yeux. Il avait toujours eu l'avantage d'être honnête avec eux, même quand son métier aurait pu l'en dissuader. Shikamaru se surprenait à l'apprécier, malgré les tensions qui avaient pu exister entre les Uchiha et les Nara, dans leur monde.

— Pas d'offense, Sakura, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je venais vous parler de votre réinsertion. Il vous faut vous intégrer dans la société à présent que nous avons réglé le plus urgent. Ce sera également pour nous un moyen de vérifier que vous suivez les instructions à la lettre et que vous pouvez vous reconstruire.

Sakura haussa les sourcils, et s'assit dans le canapé près de Shikaku, intéressée. Jusque là, leur réinsertion avait été une étape lointaine. Il leur avait fallu se soigner, composer avec leurs anciens souvenirs, leurs cauchemars, dénouer le vrai du faux, et passer un test de longue durée en hôpital psychiatrique. Leur intégration leur avait parue être presque impossible jusque là, ne serait-ce que du point de vue de la loi.

— On m'a proposé de vous assigner un ou une CPIP, un Conseiller Pénitentiaire d'Insertion et de Probation. Le soucis, c'est que c'est très procédurier et que vous êtes jeunes. D'ailleurs je préfèrerai que vous soyez avec un conseiller en lequel vous avez confiance. Je sais que vous vous entendrez plus ou moins bien avec mes fils. Et si ce n'est pas Itachi, j'ose espérer que ce sera Sasuke. Sinon, il y aura toujours leurs amis. C'est pourquoi je serai vôtre interlocuteur. Vous ne verrez personne d'autre que le docteur Sawada et moi, normalement.

— Ce que vous nous dites, c'est que quelque part, puisque vous attendez de nous que nous côtoyons vos fils, nous serons sous leur surveillance.

— Disons qu'ils m'aideront à vous conseiller et à évaluer votre situation.

Sakura soupira. Tout n'allait pas être aussi simple que prévu, si sa surveillance était laissée à Itachi.

— Je n'aime pas ça.

— Je sais, mais c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé.

La jeune femme croisa les bras et se laissa glisser entre ceux de Shikamaru, contre son torse chaud. Elle fit claquer sa langue d'agacement, et son cadet caressa ses cheveux dans un rire. Lui non plus n'aimait pas l'idée d'être soumis à la surveillance des frères Uchiha, mais le prenait mieux qu'elle. Il attendait surtout le moment où Sakura en aurait marre, et irait en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

— Nous avons établi un accord avec l'université de Kumano. Il acceptent de vous prendre à l'essai trois mois dans la filière de votre choix. À l'issue de ces trois mois, vous passerez des partiels anticipés. Vous ne pourrez poursuivre vos études que si vous obtenez la moyenne.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Leurs années passées dans leur monde d'origine les avait entraînés à retenir rapidement et avec précision une bonne dose d'informations, et leur avait offert une grande quantité de compétences et de connaissances différentes. Mais surtout…

— Je choisis de faire médecine. Inscrivez-moi dans cette filière, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami. Il comprenait parfaitement sa demande. Elle était après tout la disciple de la plus grande médic-nin du monde. Tout ce que son maître lui avait appris, elle l'avait assimilé avec précision et avait travaillé jusqu'à le dépasser. Tsunade avait du soucis à se faire si Sakura découvrait ici de nouvelles techniques et qu'ils parvenaient à rentrer chez eux. À condition de vouloir rentrer, évidemment.

— Es-tu sûre de ton choix Sakura ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus facile…, tenta Yoshino.

— Parfaitement. Je ne vous décevrai pas, promis.

Shikamaru soupira et roula des yeux.

— Je suis. Inscrivez-nous tous les deux en médecine.

Ce fut au tour de la rose de sourire. Il était un génie, il n'aurait aucun mal à apprendre à ses côtés et à finir par la rattraper. Et puis au pire, ils étaient des ninjas, non ?

Ils n'auraient qu'à tricher.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé, et Fugaku n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler face à leur assurance. Ils semblaient infaillibles, tous les deux. Le policier devait reconnaitre qu'il avait rarement rencontré de jeunes adultes aussi sûrs d'eux et dégageant une telle confiance l'un envers l'autre. C'est comme s'ils avaient déjà tout traversé ensemble. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas ? Il avait parfois entendu parler des Ombres, des jumeau rattachés à un gang puissant qui avaient disparus quelques mois auparavant. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à les rattacher à la description qui en avait été faite.

— Très bien. Je m'occuperai de votre inscription. La rentrée est dans une semaine, le trois mars. Je vous conseille de vous préparer.

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert, et se levèrent pour saluer Fugaku, lequel devait à présent s'occuper de faire le lien entre eux et l'université.


End file.
